Primula et Drogon
by frodounette
Summary: ceci est l'histoire des parents de frodon, du début de leur idile à leur mort prématurée. j'espère que cette histoire saura vous plaire et que vous me mettrez quelques rewiews!
1. Default Chapter

Pays de Bouc, La Comté, 1350  
  
En ce frais matin du mois de Thrimidge, Primula Brandebouc prenait le frais dans le grand jardin de Château-Brande, assise sur un petit banc de bois, un livre à la main. Mais son esprit rêveur n'était pas absorbé par les mots inscrits sur le papier. Non, dans son âme s'était imposée depuis quelques mois l'image d'un jeune hobbit, aussi charmant que mystérieux. Un hobbit qui avait su éveiller en elle un sentiment nouveau auquel elle ne parvenait pas encore à donner de nom. Un hobbit qui pourtant ne semblait lui accorder aucune attention.  
  
Primula avait rencontré Drogon Sacquet à l'automne précédent, lors de l'anniversaire de son cousin Bilbon. Au cours de cette soirée, Primula, meilleur parti de la Comté, tant pour sa fortune que pour sa beauté peu commune chez quelqu'un de sa race, s'était vue courtisée par tous les jeunes gens en vue, excepté Drogon. Ce dernier s'était contenté de lui adresser un furtif regard, puis s'était aussitôt détourné d'elle pour ne plus s'en préoccuper de toute la soirée, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille. Habituée depuis sa prime jeunesse à de nombreux hommages masculins, Primula s'était d'abord sentie profondément vexée par tant d'indifférence, puis cette blessure avait laissé place à un sentiment plus fort, plus douloureux, que la jeune hobbite ne parvenait pas à identifier. Semblable aux chats qui ne viennent pas quand on les appelle et qui viennent quand on ne les appelle pas, Primula s'était mise, depuis cette soirée, à idolâtrer Drogon Sacquet, à guetter la moindre bribe de conversation le concernant. Elle avait d'abord cru que son indifférence était liée au fait que le jeune hobbit était déjà engagé auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, mais son amie, la jeune Bell Bonenfant, lui avait assuré le contraire. La petite fermière habitait en effet à côté du Smial du vieux Foscon Sacquet, ses parents étant au service de la famille depuis de nombreuses années.  
  
« Vous savez, Mademoiselle Primula, si Monsieur Drogon avait une bonne amie, je le saurais, avait dit Bell. »  
  
Rassurée par cette nouvelle, Primula avait repris espoir. Mais cette conversation avait eu lieu au début du mois d'Astron, et depuis, Drogon ne s'était pas manifesté, laissant Primula dans le doute. Mais soudain, la rêverie de la jeune hobbite fut interrompue par l'arrivée intempestive de son jeune neveu Sarradoc. Le petit hobbit était couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds. Un sac de jute presque aussi grand que lui pendait par dessus son épaule, et son visage affichait une mine réjouie.  
  
« Salut, Primula ! »  
  
« Sarry, ou as-tu encore été traîner pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Je te préviens que cette fois-ci, je ne te défendrais pas face à ton père ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mal de voler dans les champs ! »  
  
« Sois gentille, c'était juste pour rire ! »  
  
« Pour rire ? Oui, bien sur ! »  
  
« Et puis regardes ce que je t'ai apporté ! Dit fièrement le petit garçon en exhibant un bouquet de violette qu'il avait tenu caché derrière son dos. Je sais que tu les aimes ! »  
  
« Oh, comme tu es mignon ! S'exclama Primula en embrassant son petit neveu. »  
  
« Alors, tu ne diras rien à Papa ? »  
  
« Et bien...c'est d'accord ! Répondit Primula en riant. Ah, pourquoi faut-il que je sois d'une si grande faiblesse avec toi ? »  
  
« Parce que je suis adorable ? »  
  
« N'en rajoutes pas, Sarry ! Mais promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas ! »  
  
« Juré ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, serment de gobelin, soupira Primula. Bon, va ranger tout cela et ensuite, va te laver. Tu es immonde ! »  
  
« J'y cours ! S'écria joyeusement Sarradoc. Primula ? »  
  
« Oui, mon grand ? »  
  
« Tu es la plus jolie ses taties ! »  
  
« Allez, files, vil charmeur, dit Primula en riant, avant de tenter de se replonger dans sa lecture. »  
  
La quiétude de la jeune hobbite fut pourtant de courte durée. Bientôt, une voix forte, bien connue de Primula, retentit depuis l'intérieur du grand smial.  
  
« Primula ! »  
  
En entendant la voix de son père, Primula se leva d'un bond et s'engouffra à toute vitesse à l'intérieur du smial, laissant tomber son livre sur la pelouse. Puis elle se dirigea dans le bureau ou l'attendait le vieux Gorbadoc.  
  
« Primula, mon enfant, assieds toi, j'ai à te parler. »  
  
« Oui, père. »  
  
« J'ai reçu ce matin la visite d'Adalgrim Touque, et ensemble, nous avons beaucoup parlé de toi. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Oui, tu as déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer son fils, le jeune Paladin ? »  
  
« Oui, père, je...je suis très liée avec sa petite s?ur, Esmeralda. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de discuter avec Paladin. »  
  
« Et ben figures-toi que tu lui a fait forte impression, à ce jeune hobbit ! Et ce n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Adalgrim te demande en mariage pour son fils ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à cela ? Une telle union serait idéale ! Tu te rends compte ? La fille du maître du Pays de Bouc et le futur Thain ! »  
  
« Mais Paladin n'a que dix-sept ans ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Il va grandir ! Et puis le mariage ne serait célébré qu'à la majorité de Paladin ! »  
  
« Je...je regrette, père, mais je ne veux pas, répondit timidement Primula, certaine de s'exposer par ce refus à l'une des colères mémorables dont Gorbadoc avait le secret. »  
  
Mais contre toute attente, le vieil hobbit afficha un regard perplexe mais dénué de toute agressivité.  
  
« Primula, ma petite fille, il y a une raison à ce refus ! Je t'en prie, parles-moi, dit doucement le vieillard en prenant la main de sa fille. »  
  
« Père, je crois..enfin..je suis sure que...j'en aime un autre ! »  
  
« Magnifique ! Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« Mais je crois que lui...ne m'aime pas, répondit Primula en fondant en larmes. »  
  
« Ne t'aimes pas ? Ne t'aimes pas ? Mais qui peut être cet abruti qui ne voit pas la chance qui s'offre à lui ? Sans doute un imbécile de Sanglebuc..ou un Fierpied ! »  
  
« Non, non. »  
  
« Qui est-ce, alors ? »  
  
« Dro..Drogon Sacquet. Ça fait des mois qu'il m'évite ! On dirait qu'il a peur de se trouver en ma présence ! »  
  
« Bon, je sais ce qui me reste à faire ! Dit fermement Gorbadoc. »  
  
« Mais que voulez-vous donc faire ? »  
  
« Je vais aller trouver Foscon ! Nous verrons bien si son crétin de fils aura le cran de repousser ma petite fille après la sortie que je vais lui faire ! »  
  
« Non, père, n'en faites rien ! »  
  
« Mais je ne puis tolérer qu'on laisse ainsi pleurer ma petite fille ! »  
  
« Je vous en prie, père, laissez-moi régler cette affaire seule ! J'irais voir le cousin Bilbon. Lui saura que faire. Il est très lié à Drogon. »  
  
« Mais, mon enfant, je...soit. Enfin, je vois mal ce que Bilbon pourra faire de plus que moi, mais..soit. »  
  
« Merci, père. » 


	2. Fausse joie

Voici la suite de la romance naissante entre Primula et Drogon. Je tiens à vous remercier chaudement pour tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu pour mon premier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez autant les suivants. Le chapitre qui vient est librement inspiré de la première entrevue entre Cyrano et Roxanne du très célèbre « Cyrano de Bergerac » d'Edmond Rostand et d'ailleurs, je félicite particulièrement Albane qui est allé lire cette scène(c'est vrai que je lui ai un peu forcé la main. Lol !) Bon, rendez-vous compte par vous-même car maintenant, place au chapitre :  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin, Primula fut la première levée. Elle s'habilla promptement, donna un simple coup de brosse à ses beaux cheveux bruns et courut prestement à la porte d'entrée de Château-Brande pour guetter l'arrivée de Bell Bonenfant qui tous les matins apportait les ?ufs et le lait pour la grande demeure. Mais ne matin-là, la petite fermière était en retard et l'attente rendait Primula extrêmement fébrile. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire de soulagement quand elle vit finalement devant elle le bon visage de Bell.  
  
« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Primula ! Vous êtes bien matinale ! »  
  
« Oui, Bell, je voulais te voir. Peux-tu me rendre un grand service ? »  
  
« Pour sur, Mademoiselle ! Tout ce que vous voudrez ! A part aller dans la Vieille Forêt. On raconte qu'il s'y passe de drôles de choses ! »  
  
« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, rassures toi, Bell, répondit en riant Primula. Voilà. Peux tu porter une lettre à Hobbitebourg pour moi ? Pour Bilbon Sacquet ? »  
  
« Monsieur Bilbon ? Vous n'aimez plus Monsieur Drogon ? »  
  
« Euh..si, Bell, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai besoin de...parler à mon cousin. Tu peux faire cela pour moi ? Comme cela, tu verras ce jeune jardinier qui vient d'arriver. Hamfast Gamegie ? C'est bien ainsi qu'il se nomme ? »  
  
« Oh ! Oui, Mademoiselle, répondit Bell en rougissant. Il est très gentil. Il me donne une fleur à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Je..je l'aime bien. Je porterais votre lettre. »  
  
« Merci, Bell. »  
  
Lorsque Bilbon reçut la lettre, il fit un si grand bond que sa tête manqua toucher le plafond de Cul-de-Sac, au grand amusement de son ami Gandalf le Gris.  
  
« Une lettre ! Une lettre de Primula ! »  
  
« C'est votre jeune cousine si charmante, si je ne m'abuse, demanda Gandalf. »  
  
« Oui, oui, c'est elle ! Ah ! Elle a les plus beaux yeux de toute la Comté ! »  
  
« Et bien, ouvrez mon ami, ouvrez ! »  
  
Bilbon s'exécuta et put lire alors ces quelques mots :  
  
« Cher Bilbon, Il faut absolument que je te parle au plus vite. Mon c?ur et mon âme dépendent de cet entretien que je te demande aujourd'hui. Viens me voir dès que possible. Primula. »  
  
« Et bien, mon cher ami, vous voilà content, dit Gandalf. »  
  
« Oui, pour une raison quelconque, elle sait que j'existe. »  
  
« Vos exploits d'il y a dix ans avec les nains ont certainement fait forte impression sur ce jeune esprit. »  
  
« Puissiez vous avoir raison, Gandalf. »  
  
Bilbon alla aussitôt seller son poney et pris la route du Pays de Bouc, le c?ur battant, se remémorant à chaque instant les mots inscrits dans la lettre de sa belle cousine. Quand il fut enfin rendu au Pays de Bouc, son c?ur battait si fort que Bilbon le crut prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Arrivé à Château-Brande, il trouva Primula en train de discuter avec la petite Esmeralda Touque.  
  
« Bonjour, Bilbon ! Fit gracieusement Primula. »  
  
« Bonjour ! Dis moi, Esmeralda, tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec Sarradoc ? »  
  
« Oh, non, c'est un enfant ! Je suis beaucoup trop grande ! »  
  
« Même si je te donne ceci ? Dit Bilbon en tendant à la petite fille un sac rempli de champignons. »  
  
« Oh, merci, Bilbon, s'écria joyeusement Esmeralda. »  
  
Puis elle disparut en courant à l'intérieur du smial.  
  
« Tu voulais me parler, Primula ? Commença gauchement Bilbon. »  
  
« Oui, mais pour ce que j'ai à te dire, j'ai besoin de retrouver le compagnon qui me faisait jouer quand j'étais enfant. »  
  
« Oui, je me rappelle, tu venais tous les étés à Cul-de-Sac, avec tes parents. »  
  
« Etais-je une jolie petite fille ? Demanda Primula avec coquetterie. »  
  
« Oh, oui, la plus mignonne ! »  
  
« Mais il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai vu, cher cousin. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté tes exploits avec les nains ! Ca a du être formidable ! »  
  
« Oh, pas tant que ça. »  
  
« Pourquoi étais-tu parti, au fait ? »  
  
« Oh, pour terrasser un dragon. »  
  
« Un dragon ? Mais c'est fabuleux ! »  
  
« Tu sais, il n'était pas très malin, ce pauvre Smog. »  
  
« Quand même ! Tu es admirable, mon cher Bilbon. »  
  
« Est-ce pour me parler de cela que tu m'as fait venir ici, Primula ? »  
  
« Pas exactement...j'ai un secret à te confier. Maintenant, je me sens plus à l'aise pour te parler. »  
  
« De quoi s'agit-il ? »  
  
« Et bien voilà...je suis amoureuse...d'un hobbit qui est un peu plus âgé que moi. »  
  
« Tiens ? Fit Bilbon, les yeux brillants d'espoir. »  
  
« Oui, je me suis rendue compte de son mérite il y a quelques mois, lors de ton anniversaire. »  
  
« Tiens ! »  
  
« Sa famille est l'une des plus en vue de la Comté.. »  
  
« Tiens ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est un Sacquet. »  
  
« Tiens ! »  
  
« Il est si beau avec ses grands yeux noirs ! »  
  
« Noirs ? »  
  
« Oui, il s'agit de Drogon Sacquet. Je voulais te demander si...si tu pouvais lui parler de moi. Essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense. On dirait qu'il cherche à m'éviter. si tu savais comme ça me fait mal ! »  
  
« Oh, oui, j'imagine bien ! »  
  
« Pourrais-tu intervenir en ma faveur ? »  
  
« Euh..mais oui, bien sur, Primula, répondit Bilbon en tentant de masquer son désarroi sous un sourire affable. Je te promet que Drogon ne va pas tarder à sortir de son mutisme. »  
  
« Oh, n'est ce pas que tu vas m'aider ? »  
  
« Oui, Primula. »  
  
« Que tu vas l'encourager à venir me parler ? »  
  
« Oui, Primula. »  
  
« Oh, j'ai toujours eu une amitié si tendre pour toi, cher cousin Bilbon ! Oh, je t'aime bien ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, Primula. »  
  
« Primula ! retentit une voix depuis l'intérieur du smial. »  
  
« Oh, ma mère m'appelle. Tu finiras de me raconter tes exploits au dîner, j'espère ! Un dragon ! Quelle merveille ! C'est fantastique ! »  
  
« Oh, j'ai fait mieux depuis, répondit Bilbon pour lui-même. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si tel est le cas, mettez-moi une petite rewiew ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, mettez moi une petite rewiew (quand même pas trop petite, la rewiew !lol) 


	3. aveux

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Première apparition de Drogon et explications. Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews. Place au chapitre.^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain de cet entretien, Bilbon se leva très tôt, pris rapidement un premier petit déjeuner et pris congé de ses hôtes, au grand désarroi du vieux Gorbadoc qui l'appréciait particulièrement.  
  
« Nous aurions aimé te garder plus longtemps, cher Bilbon ! Quel dommage que tu doives déjà t'en aller ! »  
  
« Navré, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir, répliqua Bilbon en adressant un regard d'intelligence à Primula. »  
  
« Une mission ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore repartir avec ces diables de nains ! Ils sont si laids ! Ca ne peut pas être net, des gens pareils ! »  
  
« Non, non, rassurez-vous ! Je n'ai plus l'intention de quitter la Comté. »  
  
« Sage décision ! »  
  
« Père...permettez-moi d'accompagner Bilbon jusqu'à Lagrenouillère, dit Primula. »  
  
« Mais euh...Soit. je suis d'une extraordinaire faiblesse avec toi, mon enfant. »  
  
Ravie, Primula courût à l'écurie chercher son poney qu'elle avait déjà pris soin de seller. Et comme il s'y attendait, Bilbon fut assailli de questions par sa jeune cousine tout le long du chemin.  
  
« Bilbon, tu me promets que tu vas vite aller trouver Drogon ? »  
  
« Bien sur, Primula ! »  
  
« Que tu parleras en ma faveur ? »  
  
« Evidemment ! »  
  
« Que Drogon va venir bien vite me trouver ? »  
  
« S'il ne le fait pas, c'est que c'est un idiot ! Et alors, je lui casserais la figure. »  
  
« Oh, comme tu es gentil, Bilbon ! Et comme je t'aime ! »  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
« C'est vraiment une très grande chance d'avoir un ami tel que toi. »  
  
« Mais tu le mérites amplement, ma belle. Tu es sure que tu peux rentrer seule à Château-Brande ? »  
  
« Bilbon, je ne suis plus une enfant ! »  
  
« Oui, ça je le vois bien... »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@  
  
Après avoir quitté sa cousine, Bilbon se dirigea vers Lézeau ou vivait la famille de Foscon Sacquet. Au grand contentement de Bilbon, Drogon se trouvait seul ce jour-là. En effet, son jeune frère Dudon était en visite chez sa fiancée, Menthe Bravet, ses parents à Bourg de Touque et sa s?ur Dora on ne savait ou.  
  
« Tiens, le cousin Bilbon ! Fit joyeusement Drogon en ouvrant la porte du smial. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »  
  
« Je suis un messager de bonnes nouvelles ! Dit gaiement Bilbon. Et si tu ne prends pas le chemin du Pays de Bouc aussitôt que j'aurais terminé, tu es un idiot, cher cousin Drogon ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? Quelle peut être cette grande nouvelle qui semble tant te réjouir ? »  
  
« Tu es aimé de la plus douce, la plus belle, la plus brillante des créatures que la Comté aie jamais portées ! »  
  
« Je ne sais pas qui est cette demoiselle, dit en riant Drogon, mais à t'entendre, on croirait que tu en es toi-même amoureux ! »  
  
« Euh..pas du tout, répondit vivement Bilbon en tentant de dissimuler son amertume. Mais tu ne vois pas de qui je veux parler ? Voyons, fais un petit effort. Un beau regard de myosotis... »  
  
« J'ai bien une idée de..Non, cela ne se peut, répondit le hobbit dans un sincère accent de tristesse. J'ai tout fait pour éviter ça. Ça ne peut être elle ! Ca ne peut être Prim.. »  
  
« Oui, c'est Primula Brandebouc ! La plus jolie fille et le meilleur parti de la Comté. Mais cette nouvelle ne semble pas te réjouir ! Pourtant, bon nombre de hobbits tueraient père et mère pour être à ta place ! »  
  
« Mais c'est abominable, Bilbon ! »  
  
« Ai-je bien entendu ? Ou peut-être as-tu perdu la raison ? Oses me dire que Primula ne te plaît pas ! »  
  
« Mais bien sur que si ! »  
  
« Tu en aimes une autre, alors ? Serais-tu sensible aux charmes de Myrtille Sonecor, l'amie de tous les hobbits de la Comté ? Ca ne te mènera pas loin, mon pauvre ami ! »  
  
« Mais non ! Enfin, j'ai goûté aux services de cette demoiselle, comme tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas le problème. »  
  
« Ou est le problème ? Dit Bilbon avec humeur. Aimes-tu Primula, oui ou non ? »  
  
« Oh, et bien oui, je l'aime ! Mais il eût mieux valu que je ne l'aima pas ! »  
  
« Je renonce à comprendre. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer Primula, Bilbon ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Le vieux Gorbadoc lui-même te tient en haute estime, ce qui est rare ! Songes que Primula a refusé Paladin Touque pour toi! Et Gorbadoc n'a même pas riposté ! Excuses-moi de te le dire, mais tu es un crétin, cousin ! »  
  
« Bilbon, j'ai d'excellentes raisons ! »  
  
« Lesquelles ? Tu veux pouvoir aller à droite et à gauche, comme ta s?ur qui 'butine de fleur en fleur' ? Ah, elle ferait bien de se ranger, celle-là ! »  
  
« Je ne cautionne pas l'attitude de Dora. Et d'ailleurs, je le lui ai dit ! »  
  
« Je me moque de tout cela ! Il y a une petite hobbite éplorée au Pays de Bouc, qui t'aime et qui attend que tu daignes venir lui parler ! »  
  
« Mais comment peut-elle m'aimer ? Ca fait des mois que je l'évite ! »  
  
« Et bien, quand je vois ta réaction, je me le demande ! Drogon, pour la dernière fois, quel est le problème ? »  
  
« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. j'ai eu les oreillons à trente ans, et on m'a dit que j'étais devenu stérile suite à cela. Si j'avoue mes sentiments à Primula, ce sera pour l'épouser, pas pour m'amuser un temps avec elle. Elle serait privée de la famille qu'elle pourrait avoir avec un autre, et cela, je ne le veux pas ! Répliqua Drogon, les larmes aux yeux. Tu penserais la même chose que moi, à ma place, non ? »  
  
Devant les aveux de son cousin, Bilbon se trouva pris dans un cruel dilemme. Son amour pour Primula lui inspirait en effet deux réactions contradictoires. Il avait envie tout à la fois de maintenir Drogon dans l'interdiction qu'il s'était faite de jamais courtiser la jeune fille et de rendre sa bien-aimé heureuse en lui apportant le hobbit qu'elle aimait. Et ce fut ce second parti que Bilbon adopta, la mort dans l'âme.  
  
« Oh, mon pauvre Drogon ! Alors c'est pour ça que.. »  
  
« Oui, c'est pour ça. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Primula. »  
  
« Mais Drogon, tu lui feras beaucoup plus de mal en ne lui avouant pas tes sentiments ! Je connais bien Primula, et je puis t'assurer qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec toi, même sans enfant, qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ! Elle t'aime, comprends-tu ? Et puis on peut fort bien vivre sans enfant ! Regardes-moi ! »  
  
« Tu n'es pas une référence, Bilbon ! Répliqua Drogon en redevenant plus serein. »  
  
« C'est vrai. Et puis tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas une fatalité. Parfois, ces genres de choses se résolvent quand on ne s'y attend plus ! Tu vas laisser passer la femme de ta vie sur une simple supposition venant d'un stupide médecin aviné ? »  
  
« Et bien.. »  
  
« Et bien non ! Vas voir Primula, dis-lui ce que tu éprouves pour elle et ne te poses plus de questions ! Et si tu n'y vas pas de toi-même, je te traînerais à Château-Brande par la peau du dos ! »  
  
« Tu es vraiment un personnage, Bilbon ! »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Si extravagant et à la fois si généreux ! Sans toi, je laissais passer la chance de ma vie ! »  
  
« Oh, j'ai bien laissé passer la mienne ! Inutile de faire d'autres malheureux, murmura Bilbon pour lui-même. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@  
  
Vous avez aimé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi une petite rewiew pour me donner vos impressions ! Sinon, pas de suite !^^ 


	4. le début d'une idylle

Avant toutes choses, merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont rewiewé. Voici la suite !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Fort des conseils de son cousin, Drogon Sacquet entreprit d'écrire une lettre à ses parents pour les informer de son départ pour Château-Brande. Il prit ensuite quelques affaires, sella son poney et se mit en route. Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune hobbit se trouvait devant la porte du grand smial, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Primula. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à actionner le heurtoir de la grande porte ronde. Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer une éternité au pauvre Drogon, Primula vint finalement ouvrir la porte. Mais en se trouvant enfin face à son bien-aimé, la jeune fille oublia d'un seul coup tout ce qu'elle avait projeté de dire.  
  
« Oh..euh...bon...bonjour, Monsieur Sacquet, parvint-elle finalement à articuler. Que nous vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »  
  
« Et bien, je suis de passage au Pays de Bouc et je me demandais si votre père, au nom de notre parenté, voudrais bien m'accorder l'hospitalité de son toit pour quelques jours, dit le hobbit sur un ton gauche, mais qui se voulait détaché. »  
  
« Oh, mais oui, bien sur, répondit Primula en reprenant un peu d'assurance. mais que tenez-vous là, dans votre dos ? »  
  
« Ca ? Oh, c'est...c'est pour vous, Mademoiselle, dit Drogon en tendant à Primula un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Je..j'espère qu'il vous plaît. C'est bien peu de chose pour une aussi ravissante demoiselle. »  
  
« Oh, merci, merci ! Mais entrez donc ! Mes parents seront sans doute enchantés de cette visite ! »  
  
Comme l'avait prévu Primula, Gorbadoc accueillit Drogon royalement. Le vieil hobbit, connaissant les sentiments de sa plus jeune fille, était désireux de lui complaire et lui-même appréciait énormément le jeune hobbit qui était agréable tout à la fois de tournure et de caractère. Pendant tout le dîner, Primula n'eut de cesse de dévorer le jeune hobbit du regard, malgré les remontrances discrètes mais répétées de sa s?ur aînée Asphodel, choquée par ce qu'elle jugeait comme un manque de dignité de la part de sa jeune s?ur. Drogon quant à lui ne sembla pas remarquer le manège des deux femmes, absorbé qu'il était par le somptueux repas offert par Gorbadoc. Après le dîner, le vieil hobbit convia son hôte ainsi que ses fils Rorimac, Sarados, Doulinas et Dinolas dans le petit salon tandis que les femmes achevaient de faire la vaisselle, accompagnées du petit Saradoc.  
  
« Vous avez vu cette bande de machos, Mère ? Dit en riant Ménégilda à sa belle-mère. Pas un ne nous a proposé son aide ! »  
  
« Moi, quand je serais grand, je serais pas un macho, Maman ! Dit fièrement Saradoc. »  
  
« Mais oui, mon chéri, tu es un bon garçon. »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Et bien, nous avons fait un bon petit dîner ! Dit joyeusement Mirabella Brandebouc. »  
  
« Oui, Mère, si l'on excepte l'attitude inqualifiable de votre benjamine, s'exclama Asphodel. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Protesta vivement Primula. »  
  
« Rien fait ? Tu déshabillait pratiquement notre hôte des yeux ! Ce ne sont pas des manières qui conviennent à la fille du grand maître du Pays de Bouc ! »  
  
« Mais Drogon est venu pour moi ! Il m'a même offert des fleurs ! »  
  
« Oh, mais c'est la coutume hobbite que d'offrir des fleurs à la plus jeune des filles de la maison ! Si Drogon Sacquet voulait de toi, il l'aurait déjà fait savoir ! Arrêtes donc de rêver, ma pauvre fille ! »  
  
« Oh ! Mère...puis-je..puis-je me retirer ? Demanda Primula, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. »  
  
« Et bien..euh...oui, mon enfant. »  
  
Sans demander son reste, Primula sortit en courant de la cuisine sous le regard ébahi du petit Saradoc.  
  
« Maman, pourquoi elle est triste, Primula ? »  
  
« Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, mon chéri. »  
  
« Je peux aller la consoler ? »  
  
« Oui, si tu veux. »  
  
« Mais enfin, Aspho, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de parler comme ça à Primula ?Gronda Amarrante. »  
  
« Il est temps que la petite princesse cesse de croire que le monde tourne pour elle ! »  
  
« Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle est amoureuse de ce garçon ? »  
  
« Et bien... »  
  
« Tu es vraiment trop bête ! Mère, si vous le permettez, je vais aller relayer Sarry. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Amarrante rejoint sa petite s?ur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, affalée sur son lit, avec à son côté le petit Saradoc qui tentait vainement de la consoler.  
  
« Sarry, mon grand, vas te coucher maintenant. »  
  
« Mais Tatie.. »  
  
« Il est tard. Fais ce que je te dis. »  
  
« Bon. Oui, Tatie. »  
  
Quand Saradoc fut enfin sorti, Amarrante s'approcha doucement de sa petite s?ur et lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
« Primula, ma chérie, ne pleures plus, je t'en prie ! »  
  
« Mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Asphodel ? »  
  
« Oui. C'était assez méchant. Et nous le lui avons toutes fait remarquer. »  
  
« Oh, je l'aime, Amarrante, si tu savais comme je l'aime ! »  
  
« Oui, ma douce, oui. Mais lui, il t'aime ? Aspho n'a pas tort, tu sais, il aurait pu manifester son intérêt plus tôt. »  
  
« Mais s'il est là, c'est parce que..parce que.. »  
  
« Parce que quoi ? »  
  
« J'ai dis...enfin...j'ai demandé à Bilbon..de lui dire que je l'aimais ! »  
  
« Mais Primula, une Brandebouc n'a pas à courber la tête devant un Sacquet ! Si ce que tu dis est exact, il aurait du demander ce soir ta main à Père..ou faire part de ses intentions ouvertement. J'ai bien peur que ce garçon ne partage pas l'intérêt que tu as pour lui. Ou alors..il est idiot ! »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, soit. Mais calmes-toi maintenant, ma chérie. Sèches tes beaux yeux et essaies de dormir un peu. »  
  
« Snif ! Oui. »  
  
« Bien. Bonne nuit, Primula. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, Amarrante. »  
  
Primula attendit que sa s?ur fut sortie, puis se leva et alla à son armoire.  
  
« Drogon ne m'aime pas ? C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Dit la jeune fille sur un ton de défi en adressant un regard provocant à son reflet dans le miroir. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils de la chambre que lui avait fait donner Gorbadoc, Drogon sirotait sa bière et fumait sa pipe en repensant aux événements de la journée. La vue de Primula avait réveillé en lui de vieux scrupules. Comment pourrait-il être assez égoïste pour ravir à cette belle enfant tout espoir de fonder un foyer ? Elle était si vive, si charmante, elle trouverait sans doute facilement à le remplacer et bientôt...  
  
« Bonsoir, Drogon, fit une voix suave qui venait de la porte. »  
  
« Oh, Primula ! Mais voyons, couvrez-vous, vous allez prendre froid ! »  
  
En effet, la jeune fille n'était vêtue que d'une fine chemise de nuit de soie blanche et ses bras et ses épaules étaient nus.  
  
« Froid ? Dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin. Mais nous sommes presque en été ! »  
  
« Euh..oui, oui, mais votre tenue..me trouble. »  
  
« Vous ne me trouvez pas jolie ? »  
  
« Oh, mais si ! C'est là tout le problème. »  
  
« Le problème ? Mais vous êtes venu pour moi, n'est ce pas ? Permettez que je m'asseye, dit Primula en investissant aussitôt les genoux de Drogon et en passant ses bras autour de son cou. »  
  
« Mais voyons, Primula, que dirais votre père s'il vous trouvait ainsi avec moi ? »  
  
« Il ne dirait rien car il vous tient en très haute estime ! »  
  
« Ne faites pas l'innocente ! »  
  
« Je ne prétend pas l'être ! Embrassez-moi ! »  
  
« Mais Primula... »  
  
« Embrassez-moi, je le veux ! Fit Primula en adressant à Drogon un regard tout à la fois chargé d'amour et de provocation. »  
  
N'y tenant plus, Drogon rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, prêt à partager avec elle le plus passionné des baisers quand soudain...  
  
« Drogon, mon garçon, êtes-vous là ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est mon père ! Dit Primula en bondissant des genoux de Drogon. Je dois m'en aller ! Mais ce n'est que partie remise. »  
  
Sur ce, la jeune fille déposa un rapide baiser léger comme une plume sur les lèvres d'un Drogon médusé et s'en fut prestement par une porte dérobée.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain, Primula se leva de bonne heure avec la ferme intention de poursuivre cette entrevue qui avait si bien commencé, mais en un lieu cette fois plus intime, ou nul ne viendrais les déranger. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre ; dans le ciel, la soleil brillait, laissant présager une belle journée mais quelques nuages gris, à peines perceptibles, se profilaient au nord.  
  
« Bien, se dit Primula, excellente journée pour aller dans les bois du Pays de Bouc ! Reste à convaincre Père de me laisser y aller seule avec Drogon ! Ca ne sera pas trop difficile.. »  
  
Sur cette heureuse pensée, Primula s'habilla avec soin afin d'être sure d'éblouir son hôte sur qui elle avait déjà fait forte impression la veille, brossa ses beaux cheveux bruns et courut rejoindre la famille dans la salle à manger.  
  
« Alors, Monsieur Sacquet, avez-vous bien dormi, cette nuit ? Demanda aimablement Mirabella. »  
  
« Oui, je vous remercie, Madame Brandebouc. Et j'ai fait de bien beaux rêves...ajouta Drogon en adressant à la dérobée un doux regard à Primula. »  
  
« J'en suis heureuse. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Ma foi, je ne sais pas. Je ne connais guère les environs. »  
  
« Primula, ma chérie, peut-être pourrais-tu faire visiter le Pays de Bouc à notre hôte, dit Mirabella. »  
  
« Bien sur, Mère ! Répondit Primula, ravie de se voir suggérer cette idée avant même de l'avoir formulée. »  
  
« Il fait une belle journée, vous n'attraperez certainement pas la pluie ! »  
  
« Non, non, certainement pas ! Répondit Primula avec un imperceptible regard malicieux. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Peu après le déjeuner, Primula et Drogon prirent congé de la famille Brandebouc et prirent ensemble le chemin du bois. La journée fut exceptionnellement chaude et ensoleillée, mais en fin d'après-midi, de gros nuages noirs obscurcirent le ciel et une forte pluie commença à tomber.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons rentrer à Château-Brande, dit Primula, manifestement très satisfaite de la situation. C'est beaucoup trop loin, nous aurions dix fois le temps de mourir noyés avec ce déluge. Suivez- moi. »  
  
Primula saisit vivement Drogon par la main et le conduisit à une petite maison à l'orée du bois. Puis la jeune fille se saisit d'une clef déposée sous le paillasson.  
  
« Mais ou sommes-nous, Primula ? Demanda Drogon. »  
  
« Chez moi. Cette maison m'a été donnée par ma grand-mère Adamantha Boulot. Entrez, vous allez prendre mal. »  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Primula tira Drogon dans un petit salon. Puis elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée et disparut dans la pièce à côté. Elle revint quelques secondes après armée d'une grande serviette qu'elle tendit à Drogon.  
  
« Tenez, retirez vos vêtement mouillés et faites-les sécher près du feu. »  
  
« Mais, Primula...commença Drogon, visiblement gêné par la situation. »  
  
« Je reviens, je reviens, le coupa Primula en s'éclipsant à nouveau. »  
  
Complètement abasourdi, Drogon retira ses vêtements, se sécha et enroula la serviette autour de ses reins. Quelques minutes plus tard, Primula réapparut dans le salon.  
  
« Oh, mais...fit Drogon en rougissant vivement et en baissant les yeux. »  
  
Comme lui, Primula n'était vêtue que d'une serviette nouée au dessus de sa poitrine et ses longs cheveux humides dégoulinaient sur ses épaules dénudées. La jeune fille chercha à capter le regard de Drogon mais ne put détacher son attention du torse musculeux de son bien-aimé. Drogon lui- même, malgré lui, se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Primula et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la naissance de ses seins. Se sentant gênée par ce dialogue sans paroles, Primula se décida enfin à rompre le silence.  
  
« Je crois que nous ne pourrons pas rentrer à Château-Brande avant demain matin. Nous allons dormir ici, suivez-moi. »  
  
Primula conduisit alors Drogon dans une grande chambre.  
  
« Voici ma chambre, prenez-la, je vais prendre celle de Bell qui est plus petite. Bonne nuit ! »  
  
« Non, attendez, Primula, gardez votre chambre, je peux fort bien aller à côté. »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« J'insiste. »  
  
« Bon. »  
  
Comme Drogon se dirigeait vers la porte, Primula vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Mais alors que Drogon s'apprêtait à sortir, elle fut elle- même surprise de s'entendre dire :  
  
« Drogon, restez avec moi cette nuit ! »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Restes, mon amour ! Je veux être à toi ! Maintenant ! »  
  
« Mais Primula... »  
  
« Oui, tu as bien entendu. Restes avec moi, Drogon, à moins que tu n'en aies pas envie. »  
  
« Oh, mon amour, comment pourrais-je ne pas en avoir envie ? Dit tendrement Drogon en courant enlacer Primula. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !^^ je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de travail, mais je l'aime bien. Si vous aussi vous l'aimez, mettez-moi une rewiew ! si vous ne l'aimez pas, mettez-moi une rewiew. Bon bout d'an à toutes ! 


	5. engagements

Avant toute chose, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont rewiewé les précédents chapitres. Celui-ci est spécialement dédié à Albane, je pense qu'il y a un certain paragraphe touquien qui lui plaira.^^ En tous cas, bonne lecture.^^  
  
La soleil perçait à travers la fenêtre ronde de la chambre. Eblouie par ses rayons, Primula s'éveilla et vit Drogon qui se tenait debout au pied du lit, un tendre regard aux lèvres.  
  
« Bonjour, mon amour. Tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
« Oh, oui ! Drogon ? »  
  
« Oui, ma douce ? »  
  
« Je...euh...je m'excuse. je n'avais pas prévu que les choses iraient si loin. Que vas-tu penser de moi, maintenant ? Sûrement que je suis une petite sotte sans vertu et sans cervelle ! Toutefois... »  
  
« Oui ? Fit Drogon, tout à la fois amusé et attendri. »  
  
« Toutefois je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »  
  
« Mais moi non plus. Et je ne te trouve ni sotte ni sans vertu. »  
  
« Ah ! Alors je voulais te demander..quand comptes-tu demander ma main à mon père ? »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Oui, comme on a fait l'amour, je pensais qu'on allait se marier très vite. Je n'aurais pas agi de la sorte si je n'en avais pas été sure. »  
  
Devant tant de candeur, Drogon éclata de rire.  
  
« Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? Demanda Primula, troublée. »  
  
« Rien, rien, mon amour, tu as raison. Nous annoncerons nos fiançailles dès notre retour à Château-Brande. Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, ils vont tous se demander ou nous sommes passé ! Dit joyeusement Drogon en tendant sa robe à Primula. »  
  
« Oui...Drogon, tu peux te retourner ? La soleil est forte, et je suis timide. »  
  
« Décidément, tu es étonnante ! Bien, je vais t'attendre dans la pièce à côté. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Tu te rends compte, Adalgrim, Primula Brandebouc a osé refuser notre fils ! Et pour qui, je te le demande ? Pour un Sacquet qui ne s'est même pas encore déclaré ! Qui ne le fera peut-être jamais, d'ailleurs ! »  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que Drogon Sacquet était arrivé hier à Château- Brande. »  
  
« Tais-toi, Esmeralda, tu n'es qu'une petite sotte ! »  
  
« Mais calmes-toi, voyons, Mimosa ! Ce genre de chose ne se commande pas, et ce n'est pas une raison pour aboyer sur Esmeralda ! Répliqua Adalgrim, fatigué par la mauvaise humeur de sa femme. »  
  
« Oser refuser mon fils ! Mon fils qui sera sans doute Thain un jour ! »  
  
« Je te signale que Fortimbras a un fils ! »  
  
« Parlons-en ! Ce pauvre Ferumbras n'a ni charme, ni envergure ! Et il est vilain comme un pou ! Je suis certaine qu'il ne se mariera jamais ! »  
  
« Ca suffit, Mimosa ! »  
  
« Il n'empêche ! Cette Primula n'est qu'une enfant gâtée ! Si le vieux Gorbadoc avait fait preuve de plus d'autorité... »  
  
« Gorbadoc élève ses enfants comme il l'entend ! C'est une demoiselle très bonne et très distinguée que Primula et tu ne peux pas l'obliger à aimer Paddy qui n'est encore qu'un enfant ! »  
  
« Mais, je... »  
  
« Cette discussion est close ! Viens, Esmeralda ! Dit Adalgrim en prenant sa fille par la main. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
En fin de matinée, Primula et Drogon arrivèrent à Château-Brande ou ils furent vivement accueillis par Asphodel.  
  
« A quoi pensez-vous donc, Monsieur Sacquet ? Ma s?ur est une enfant ! Savez-vous quel âge elle a, seulement ? Elle vient juste d'avoir trente ans ! Vous voulez la perdre de réputation, c'est ça ! Ma s?ur n'est point l'affaire d'un coureur de jupon ! Elle n'est pas.. »  
  
« Je vous rend grâce du soucis que vous avez de la réputation de ma future épouse, Asphodel. Ou se trouve Monseigneur votre père ? »  
  
« Oh ! Euh...dans son bureau, répondit Asphodel, complètement abasourdie. »  
  
« Je vous remercie, ma chère, répondit gracieusement Drogon. Viens, ma chérie, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Primula avant d'entrer dans le smial. »  
  
Pendant de longues minutes, Asphodel resta plantée dans le jardin, atterrée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre, comme si elle avait reçu le ciel et l'intégralité de ses astres sur la tête. Puis elle repris finalement ses esprits et s'engouffra à son tour dans le smial.  
  
« Amarrante ! Menegilda ! Mère ! Monsieur Sacquet aime Primula ! Il demande sa main à Père en ce moment même ! Le suis si heureuse pour elle ! Oh, ce sera une union magnifique ! Magnifique ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au bout d'une heure, Gorbadoc fit son entrée dans le grand salon de Château- Brande, flanqué de Primula et de Drogon. Ses deux autres filles, sa femme, sa belle-fille et ses quatres fils l'attendaient fébrilement.  
  
« Voilà une affaire qui me satisfait pleinement ! Dit le bon hobbit. Je vous annonce avec le plus grand plaisir que Monsieur Sacquet va entrer dans notre grande et belle famille ! Il vient à l'instant de me demander la main de notre petite Primula et je la lui ai donné, ainsi que mon c?ur. Les noces seront célébrées dans trois mois ! »  
  
« Dans trois mois ! Mais Gorbadoc, tu n'y penses pas ! S'exclama Mirabella. Un mariage, ça se prépare ! »  
  
« Et oui, je sais, mais à quoi me sert donc d'avoir quatre femmes à ma charge, plus celle-ci qui va se marier ? Tu pourvoiras très bien à tous ces préparatifs, ma chère ! »  
  
« Ma pauvre mère m'avait pourtant prévenu que les gens du Pays de Bouc étaient des extravagants ! Soupira Mirabella. »  
  
« Maître Gorbadoc, intervint Drogon, permettez que j'emmène Primula visiter ma famille. »  
  
« Mais...euh..ce n'est guère l'usage, mon garçon, bredouilla Gorbadoc. Enfin, soit. Après tout, au diable les conventions ! Je suis décidément bien incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à ma benjamine ! Cette faiblesse me perdra. Quand comptez-vous partir ? »  
  
« Demain, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. je vais immédiatement faire porter un message à mes parents pour leur annoncer notre mariage et notre venue. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain, Drogon et Primula prirent la route de Lézeau, et vers midi, dirent une halte à la « Chope d'or », à Lagrenouillère, ou Drogon avait depuis longtemps ses habitudes. Mais aussitôt installé, le couple, ou plutôt Drogon, fut entrepris par une jeune hobbite aux cheveux roux, jolies mais assez commune.  
  
« Bonjour, mon chou ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne te voyait plus, tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! »  
  
« Bonjour, Myrtille ! Je te présente Primula, ma fiancée ! »  
  
« Primula ? C'est elle, la petite princesse du Pays de Bouc ? La rumeur n'avait pas menti, elle est très mignonne ! Toi, alors, Droggy, on peut dire que tu sais te placer ! Futur gendre du Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc ! Et bien, tant pis pour moi ! Enfin, tu sais ou me trouver ! Dit Myrtille en s'éloignant. »  
  
« Mais enfin, qui est cette personne ? Demanda Primula, visiblement troublée. »  
  
« Myrtille ? Euh..une vieille amie ! »  
  
« Une amie ? Pas davantage ? »  
  
« Ecoutes, ma chérie, tu sais, j'ai eu une vie avant toi ! Heureusement, d'ailleurs, à mon âge ! Tu sais, j'ai quand même douze ans de plus que toi ! »  
  
« Ah. Oui, oui, c'est vrai, répondit tristement Primula. »  
  
« Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être chagrine, dit tendrement Drogon en saisissant délicatement le menton de Primula entre ses doigts. Tu es la seule que j'ai jamais aimé ! La seule, tu me crois, n'est ce pas, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Oh..oui. »  
  
« Tu vas voir, ma famille va t'adorer ! Tu es si belle et si pleine de vie ! J'espère que vous deviendrez bonnes amies, ma s?ur Dora et toi ! »  
  
« Dora ? Vous connaissez Dora Sacquet ? Intervint un hobbit passablement aviné. Sacrée danseuse du ventre, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Comment ? ? ? »  
  
« Euh...ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Dora est..comment dire ? Originale. Mais elle est profondément bonne, tu verras. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A son arrivée à Lézeau ? Primula fut accueillie à bras ouverts par Foscon, Ruby, Dora et Drogon.  
  
« Par Eru, qu'elle est jolie ! s'exclama Dora. Viens, Primula, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Oh, je suis si heureuse que tu deviennes ma belle-s?ur ! Si heureuse ! J'avoue que je me sentais un peu seule au milieu de deux frères ! Tu verras, nous allons bien nous entendre ! »  
  
« Voyons, Dora, tu pourrais laisser souffler cette pauvre enfant ! La route a été longue ! Intervint Ruby. »  
  
« Oh, je ne suis pas fatiguée, Madame Sacquet, répondit gaiement Primula. Je suis très heureuse d'être ici ! Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité ! »  
  
« Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit galamment Foscon. Je suis bien heureux que mes deux fils aient trouvé d'aussi charmantes compagnes. Vous verrez, Primula, Menthe est une personne gracieuse. Hélas, ma fille ne semble pas vouloir prendre le même chemin que ses frères ! »  
  
« Mais, Père, c'est de votre faute ! »  
  
« Tiens donc ! »  
  
« Oui, vous avez été un père tellement extraordinaire que je ne saurais trouver mieux que vous ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Après un dîner plus que copieux, la famille Sacquet, ainsi que Primula, allèrent se coucher, excepté Dora et Drogon qui avaient décidé de prendre un verre de liqueur de violette.  
  
« Alors, grande s?ur, que penses-tu de Primula ? »  
  
« Je la trouve charmante, vraiment. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Que signifie ce drôle de petit regard ? Est ce que, par hasard, tu n'approuverais pas cette union. »  
  
« Oh, mais si ! C'est seulement que..tu lui as dit ? »  
  
« Quoi donc ? »  
  
« Ne fais donc pas l'innocent, Drogon ! »  
  
« Et bien..et bien non, pas encore. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? »  
  
« Ce que ça peut faire ? Mais Primula va certainement vouloir un enfant de toi ! Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Elle avait même peur d'être enceinte ! Je l'ai détrompée. »  
  
« Que lui as tu dit, Dora ? »  
  
« Pas la vérité, rassures-toi ! J'ai menti, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte la première fois. Heureusement, elle m'a cru. »  
  
« Oh, mais Dora, on peut être parfaitement heureux sans enfant ! Regardes Bilbon ! »  
  
« Bilbon ! Le bel exemple que voilà ! T'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi il passe son temps à raconter des histoires à tous les enfants de son voisinage ? »  
  
« Mais..ma situation n'est peut-être pas irréversible ! »  
  
« Je te le souhaite, Drogon, je te le souhaite. Car les enfants ont une très grande importance, dans toute famille hobbite.. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et pour un moment je pense, car je vais m'atteler à nouveau à grand père et rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à mon amie Eryna(elle saura de quoi je parle). En tous cas, si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi une rewiew. S'il ne vous a pas plu, laissez moi quand même une rewiew car sinon ce n'était pas la peine de le lire. ^^ Et bonne année 2004 ! ! ! 


	6. Mon fils s'appellera Frodon

Et voici(enfin) la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews et bonne lecture.^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Tu es bien sur, Drogon, de ne pas vouloir revenir sur ta parole ? Il est encore temps de reculer ! »  
  
« Non, Dora ! Et puis techniquement, Primula est ma femme, si tu voies ce que je veux dire. »  
  
« Oh, je ne le vois que trop bien ! Une belle sottise que tu as faite, oui ! Tu ne pouvais pas te raisonner un peu ? Non, tu ne le pouvais pas ? »  
  
« Mais c'est elle qui m'a séduit ! »  
  
« Partant de là, elle a séduit tout le monde ! Il n'existe pas un hobbit dans cette Comté qui ne tuerait pour prendre ta place ! »  
  
« Mais je l'aime, Dora ! »  
  
« Oui, tu l'aimes, je le sais ! Alors vas lui dire la vérité avant le mariage. Nous verrons alors si elle a toujours envie de devenir Madame Sacquet ! »  
  
« Mais.....euh.....rien ne presse ! Je lui dirais, oui.....après la cérémonie ! »  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, petit frère ! »  
  
« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Et parlons un peu de ta propre conduite ! Ils en auraient des choses à dire, tes amis du «chêne vert » ! »  
  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ce que je fais des miennes, Drogon ! Moi je ne joue pas avec l'avenir des autres ! Je..... »  
  
« Drogon chéri, il faudrait aller s'occuper des faire-part ! »  
  
Primula venait de faire son entrée dans le salon. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie rose et ses longues boucles brunes retombaient autour de son visage radieux.  
  
« Euh.....oui, oui, bien sur, mon amour. »  
  
« Mais qu'avez-vous tous les deux ? Vous avez l'air contrarié. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien, intervint Dora. Drogon vient juste de me dire que de tous les enfants de Foscon Sacquet, je suis la seule à n'être pas dans le droit chemin. Et....je pense qu'il a raison ! Que veux-tu, ma chérie, il y a toujours des exceptions dans chaque famille ! Chez les Sacquet, le cousin Bilbon et moi sommes des exceptions ! Ne t'en fais pas, Drogon, lui, ne réserve aucune surprise! »  
  
Sur ces mots, Dora se dirigea vers la sortie du smial, non sans glisser une dernière parole dans l'oreille de son frère.  
  
« Elle est délicieuse ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros égoïste. »  
  
« Bon, allons-y maintenant ! S'écria joyeusement Primula en se pendant au bras de Drogon. »  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Primula entraîna son fiancé à l'extérieur et l'assaillit aussitôt de son bavardage.  
  
« Chéri, as-tu réfléchit à quelques prénoms ? »  
  
« Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? »  
  
« De nos enfants ! Tu sais, je suis peut-être déjà enceinte ! Dora veut me faire croire que c'est impossible, mais je ne suis pas dupe ! J'ai plusieurs sœurs aînées, tu sais ! »  
  
« Oui, bien sur. »  
  
« Et c'est pour ça que Papa veux que nous nous marions dans trois mois ! Mon vieux Papa ! Il est vraiment trop gentil ! »  
  
« Oui, Primula. »  
  
« Alors, tu as une idée de prénom ? »  
  
« Heu.....pas vraiment. »  
  
« Moi si ! J'ai pensé à Frodon, si c'est un garçon. »  
  
« Frodon ? Quelle drôle d'idée, ma chérie ! Personne ne s'est jamais appelé comme ça dans la Comté ! »  
  
« Oui, je sais. C'est le nom d'un roi très sage des temps anciens. J'ai lu son histoire dans un livre de Bilbon. »  
  
« Un nom de roi pour le fils d'une princesse ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Et j'espère qu'il aura tes yeux et ton sourire ! Ce sera le plus beau garçon qu'on ait jamais vu chez les hobbits ! Toutes les filles seront folles de lui. »  
  
Drogon et Primula bavardèrent ainsi joyeusement jusqu'à la boutique du papetier. Arrivé dans le magasin, Drogon avait complètement oublié les propos de sa sœur aînée.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mr et Madame Gorbadoc BRANDEBOUC  
  
Mr et Madame Foscon Sacquet Sont heureux de vous convier au mariage de leurs enfants Primula et Drogon Le 22 Rethe En la grande chapelle de Château-Brande  
  
Nous comptons sur votre présence  
  
Joint au faire-part se trouvait une lettre écrite de la main de Drogon :  
  
« Cher Bilbon, c'est à toi seul que je dois mon bonheur actuel, aussi accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin à mon mariage ? Primula en serait également très heureuse. Avec toute mon affection. Drogon Sacquet. »  
  
« Pfff ! Dire qu'il pense me faire énormément plaisir ! Alors que je l'ai perdue ! Définitivement perdue ! Ma Primula ! Que ne suis-je resté dans les montagnes ! Cela m'aurait du moins évité cet amer constat ! »  
  
« Oh, Monsieur Bilbon ! »  
  
« Oublies ce que je viens de dire, Hamfast ! »  
  
« Je pensais que vous seriez content du mariage de vos cousins, dit le jeune jardinier. »  
  
« Mais je le suis ! Enfin, c'est plus compliqué. Tu est bien aise, Ham, d'avoir trouvé cette bonne fille de Bell ! »  
  
« Monsieur Bilbon ! Protesta Hamfast en rougissant. »  
  
« Epouses-là, mon gars, et fais-lui une dizaine de petits hobbits ! Et sans te poser de question ! Le raisonnement ! Voilà ce qui mine le cœur ! »  
  
« Je vous sens bien malheureux, sauf votre respect. »  
  
« Mais non, Ham, mais non. Tiens, je vais te faire porter ma réponse à Drogon. Evidemment, j'accepte d'être son témoin. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras voir ta Bell, hein, mon petit Ham ? »  
  
« Mais, Monsieur..... »  
  
« Tu lui donneras ça, dit Bilbon en tendant au jardinier une jolie bague ornée d'un rubis. Et tu demanderas sa main au père Bonenfant. »  
  
« Oh, mais c'est beaucoup trop beau, Monsieur Bilbon ! Je ne peux pas accepter, sauf votre respect ! »  
  
« Mais si, Hamfast, mais si ! Prends-la, ça me fait plaisir ! »  
  
« Et ben ! Merci, Monsieur Bilbon, Monsieur. »  
  
« Mais de rien, Ham. Allez, maintenant, vas vite. »  
  
« Oui ! S'écria joyeusement le jardinier en se ruant hors de Cul- de-Sac. »  
  
Le plus beau, je le gardais pour Primula, se disait Bilbon en tripotant dans sa poche l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé jadis dans la caverne de Gollum. Tout son pouvoir ne saurais rendre invisible la radieuse beauté de ma bien- aimée, pour sur.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Primula, tu ferais bien de manger un peu ! Gronda Mirabella. C'est la troisième fois que je dois reprendre ta robe ! »  
  
« On a raison de dire que les jeunes épousées vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche ! Plaisanta Asphodel. Voilà trois mois que Primula ne fait plus qu'un repas par jour ! D'ailleurs hier, elle n'a pas touché à mon gratin de champignons ! »  
  
« Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est normal, Aspho ! Répliqua Amarrante. Il faudrait être vraiment affamé pour apprécier ce gratin. »  
  
« Menteuse ! Ce plat est une merveille ! Pas vrai, mon petit Sarry ? »  
  
« Ben.....euh.... »  
  
« Par Eru, Aspho, laisses ce pauvre enfant en dehors du coup ! »  
  
« Dites, les filles, votre sœur se marie demain ! Les coupa Mirabella. Il serait peut-être de bon ton de laisser de côté vos différends culinaires ! »  
  
« Oui, mère, tu as raison ! Reconnut en riant Amarrante. Alors, Saradoc, tu la trouves comment, ta Primula ? »  
  
« Oh, tu es la plus jolie des Taties, c'est sur ! »  
  
« Il ne faut rien exagérer, Sarry, dit en riant Primula. »  
  
« Dis, si tu as un bébé avec Drogon, je pourrais être le parrain, dis ? »  
  
« Comme tu y vas, Sarry ! Dit Menegilda en riant. Laisses donc à Primula le temps de se marier, voyons ! »  
  
« Mais, Maman ! »  
  
« Navrée de te décevoir, Sarry, mais c'est Bilbon qui sera le parrain de mon premier enfant. »  
  
« Oh ! Ben zut, alors ! »  
  
« Par contre, ton amie Esmeralda Touque en sera la marraine ! Pas mal, non ? Poursuivit Primula en adressant un clin d'œil à son neveu. »  
  
« Vrai ? Chouette ! Je vais demander à Esmeralda de m'épouser ! Ouhaiii ! »  
  
« Ah, bravo, Primula ! Gronda Menegilda. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour s'intéresser aux filles ? »  
  
« Oh, voyons, c'est tout à fait innocent ! »  
  
« Mouhai. Je ne sais pas. Les hobbits de cette famille sont, ma foi.....très précoces. Pas comme les Sacquet. »  
  
« Qu'insinues-tu ? »  
  
« Oh, rien. Mais enfin, ton cher et tendre a bien pris son temps ! Et regardes le cousin Bilbon ! Aucune bonne amie à ma connaissance ! Ma foi, je n'aurais pas choisi un mari pareil ! »  
  
« A la place de mon frère, je n'aurais pas choisi non plus une épouse telle que toi ! »  
  
« Les filles ! Gronda Mirabella. »  
  
« Excuses-moi, Primmie, je regrette. »  
  
« Moi aussi, Menegilda. Je suis très heureuse que tu sois ma belle- sœur. C'est juste.....que j'ai très peur pour demain. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez le récit du mariage, laissez-moi quelques rewiews !^^ 


	7. le mariage

Et voilà enfin le mariage ! Merci à celles qui m'ont rewiewé et bonne lecture ! je vous laisse découvrir !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Drogon Sacquet, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Primula Brandebouc ici présente ? »  
  
« Oui, je le veux. »  
  
« Et vous, Primula Brandebouc, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drogon Sacquet ici présent ? »  
  
« Oui, je le veux. »  
  
« Que le témoin du marié veuille bien apporter les alliances. »  
  
Aussitôt, Bilbon s'avança chargé d'un coussinet de soie rouge sur lequel étaient disposés deux anneaux, l'un de platine martelé et l'autre d'or rose incrusté de diamants. Drogon saisit l'anneau de diamants et le passa au doigt de Primula. Primula saisit l'anneau de platine et le passa au doigt de Drogon. Puis Gorbadoc reprit la parole :  
  
« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et conformément aux lois de la Comté, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Drogon, mon gars, tu peux embrasser ma fille. Je t'embrasserais bien moi-même, mais...bon. »  
  
Après une étreinte un peu trop longue pour le lieu, Primula et Drogon allèrent déposer au pied de la statue de Varda un gâteau d'épeautre et un bouquet de lys, conformément à la coutume hobbite.  
  
« Et bien, dit Mimosa Touque à l'oreille de son mari, cette péronnelle ne manque pas de toupet, avec son bouquet ! Tout le monde sait que Drogon a eu avant l'heure la..... »  
  
« Tais-toi, Mimosa ! Gronda Adalgrim. L'amertume te rend méchante ! »  
  
« Bien, maintenant, allons vider quelques chopes ! S'écria joyeusement Gorbadoc. »  
  
La réception fut très réussie et joyeuse, bien que la moitié de l'assistance fut composée d'anciens prétendants de Primula qui voyaient d'un seul coup leur beau rêve s'envoler. le dîner se prolongea tard dans la soirée, jusqu'au moment de l'inévitable discours du témoin du marié, discours que chacun apréhendait, y compris Drogon lui-même. Bilbon avait l'habitude de n'être ni très clair, ni très rapide.  
  
« Mes chers amis, dit Bilbon, c'est avec une immense joie que je me trouve aujourd'hui parmi vous pour célébrer les noces des deux personnes que j'aime certainement le plus au monde (et il disait vrai), mes chers cousins Primula et Drogon. Que le chemin qu'ils s'apprêtent à parcourir ensemble soit semé de fleurs. Que leurs enfants soient nombreux, qu'ils soient beaux comme Primula et belle, qu'ils soient sages et clairvoyants comme l'est Drogon. »  
  
Aussitôt une grande clameur d'approbation s'éleva de l'assistance. Chacun se sentait soulagé de la brièveté et de l'intelligibilité (apparente) du discours de Bilbon, et les hobbits entamèrent joyeusement les dessertes, aussi abondants que variés. Le seul à être troublé par les propos de Bilbon fut Drogon, et pour cause ! Pourquoi diable Bilbon avait-il mis sur le tapis ce couplet sur les enfants ? Il était loin d'ignorer la situation ! La formule était certes usuelle, et presque banale dans les mariages hobbits, mais elle n'était pas obligatoire ! Nul doute que Primula l'aurait noté et en reparlerait dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Mais très vite, quelques verres de vin eurent raison de l'angoisse du jeune marié qui bientôt se mit à deviser et à rire avec le reste des convives. Bilbon, quant à lui, se fraya un passage pour approcher Primula.  
  
« Alors cousine, tu es heureuse ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, Bilbon ! Et merci pour tout, vraiment ! »  
  
« Vraiment heureuse ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! »  
  
« Alors c'est bien, je suis heureux moi aussi, dans ce cas, répondit Bilbon avec un petit sourire triste que Primula ne perçut pas. »  
  
Bientôt Drogon vint la chercher pour la dernière danse.  
  
« Adieu, mon amour, adieu, dit mentalement Bilbon, au bord des larmes malgré son masque d'apparente gaieté. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
N'ayant pas l'appréhension habituelle des jeunes épousées au moment ou approche leur nuit de noce, Primula courût joyeusement à la maison d'hôte de Château-Brande en tenant Drogon par la main lorsque le moment fut venu pour le jeune couple de s'éclipser. l'arrangement des lieux ne fut pas non plus une grande surprise, Primula ayant convenu du décor avec ses sœurs. Fidèle à la réputation d'excentricité des gens du pays de Bouc, la jeune mariée avait pris toutes les dispositions qui incombent normalement à l'époux. arrivée à destination, elle conduisit Drogon dans une chambre splendidement meublée dans les tons orangés, lui planta une pipe allumée dans la bouche ,lui dit qu'elle revenait vite et disparut sans laisser à Drogon le temps de dire ouf. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint vêtue d'un déshabillé safran assorti aux tentures du lit. Elle se tenait debout, au milieu de la pièce, devant un Drogon complètement médusé, mesurant avec délectation les effets de sa petite mise en scène.  
  
« Je te plais ? Finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire malicieux. »  
  
« Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Je serais vraiment difficile, dans le cas inverse ! »  
  
« Alors viens me chercher ! »  
  
Aussitôt, Drogon jeta les cendres de sa pipe dans la cheminée, se dressa prestement de son fauteuil et vint soulever Primula dans ses bras pour la déposer dans le lit conjugal. Déjà, il commençait à jouer avec les brettelles de son épouse, savourant à l'avance les délices de sa première nuit de hobbit marié quand les paroles prononcées plus tôt dans la journée par Bilbon et quelques mois en arrière par sa sœur lui revinrent à l'esprit. troublé, il interrompit ses caresses, au grand désaroi de Primula.  
  
« Mais enfin, qu'y a-t-il ? Fit-elle, à la fois mécontente et perplexe. »  
  
« Mon amour.....il faut que nous parlions. »  
  
« Si tu ne voulais pas m'épouser, il fallait le dire tout à l'heure !Il n'est plus temps ! Dit-elle dans un petit rire. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ça, oh ! Loin de là ! »  
  
« Alors ça peut attendre demain. J'attend cet instant depuis si longtemps ! Ne le gâchons pas en vaines paroles ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin, Drogon fut réveillé le premier. Longtemps, il contempla Primula dans son sommeil. Primula, si belle et si confiante. Primula si sereine, si pleine d'espoir quant à son avenir. Il savait que ce sourire paisible allait dans quelques instants se transformer en un rictus de colère et de douleur à l'annonce de la terrible révélation. Mais il fallait le faire. Il fallait lui parler. Aujourd'hui. Ne pas garder plus longtemps ce secret.  
  
« Oh, bonjour, mon chéri ! »  
  
« Bonjour, mon ange ! Tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, comme un bébé. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je gage que dans neuf mois nous ne serons plus deux mais trois."  
  
« Comment ça ? Dit Drogon avec brusquerie. »  
  
« Et bien.....la date du mariage n'a pas été fixée à la légère, figures-toi ! J'ai choisi le jour ou j'étais certaine de tomber enceinte. »  
  
« Non, Primula, dit sombrement Drogon. »  
  
« Comment ? Mais si, je te dis ! Avant le mariage, je suis allée voir le médecin qui m'a examiné et m'a dit que j'étais en excellente santé et que j'aurais beaucoup d'enfants ! Je suis faite pour ça ! Oui, comme ma mère ! »  
  
« Non, Primula, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas avec moi ! »  
  
« Mais....je ne comprend pas ! »  
  
Son beau visage était à présent décomposé par la stupeur et l'appréhension.  
  
« Oui, je.....et bien, quand j'avais trente ans, j'ai eu une maladie....normalement bénigne, mais qui provoque la stérilité.....pendant très longtemps.....peut-être pour toujours. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, Primula. Tu ne peux pas être enceinte car je suis stérile. C'est impossible. »  
  
Saisie par une terreur et un désespoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, Primula resta figée pendant plusieurs minutes, comme pétrifiée par quelque démon. Quand elle reprit conscience, ce fut pour éclater en sanglot, de rage et de désespoir mêlés.  
  
« Sors d'ici ! Hurla-t-elle ! Sors d'ici, laisse-moi seule ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais ! Tu es un monstre ! Non, tu es pire que ça ! Tu as gâché ma vie ! Disparaît ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'avoue que cette fin n'est guère joyeuse, mais il fallait bien en passer par là. J'essaierais de mettre un nouveau chap avant que l'ordi n'aille à la réparation car il donne quelques signes de faiblesse. Mais si vous voulez la suite, en tous cas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire^^ 


	8. réconcilliation

Me revoilà et je pense pour un bout de temps cette fois ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué.Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews.  
  
« Salut, Dora ! »  
  
« Comment ça va, Dora ? »  
  
« Oh, bien, bien, je viens de marier mon petit frère. »  
  
« Ah, oui, dit Ted Bipied, avec la petite Brandebouc ! Primula la jolie, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Eh ben dis-donc, y en a qui ne s'ennuie pas, intervint Halfred Sonnecor ! En plus, son père a du lui laisser un beau magot en dot ! Il a vraiment toutes les veines, ce Drogon ! »  
  
« Et quand est ce que tu nous amènes ta charmante belle sœur au « perchoir dor » ? demanda Dungo Colline. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle ! »  
  
« Pour toi si, pourtant, Dora ! »  
  
« Oh, moi, vous savez ! J'ai un mode de vie, disons.....qui m'est propre. »  
  
« Sacrée Dora ! Qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ? »  
  
« Ha, nous vous ennuieriez, c'est sur ! »  
  
Debout devant sa chambre, en larme, Drogon tambourinait désespérément à la porte.  
  
« Primula ! Primula, mon amour, ouvre-moi ! Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie ! Pardonne-moi, Primula ! »  
  
« Non ! Tu m'as tromp ! Disparaît, disparaît, disparaît ! »  
  
« Mais, Primula....... »  
  
« Puisque TU es stérile, je n'aurais aucun mal à faire annuler cette parodie de mariage ! Va donc te vanter de tes actes auprès de mon père ! »  
  
Dépité, le pauvre Drogon marcha péniblement jusqu'à Château-Brande, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque soutien auprès de Bilbon, ou à défaut auprès de ses belles-sœurs. Dans le jardin, il rencontra Amarrante, occupée à jouer au ballon avec le petit Saradoc. Dès qu'il vit Drogon, le petit garçon lui sauta au cou.  
  
« Tonton Drogon ! Tonton Drogon ! Elle est ou, Tatie ? »  
  
« Tu pourrais dire bonjour, Sarry ! Gronda Amarante. »  
  
« Oh ! Oui, bonjour, Tonton. Tu as bien dormi ? Paladin Touque dit que non, que..... »  
  
« Sarry ! Tiens, va voir à l'intérieur si ta mère a besoin de toi. »  
  
« Bah, c'est pas drôle ! »  
  
« Et cesse de raconter des sornettes avec des hobbits plus vieux que toi ! »  
  
Le petit hobbit se dirigea à contrecœur vers l'intérieur du smial, laissant Drogon et Amarante en tête-à-tête.  
  
« Excusez-le, Drogon, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Mais....vous avez une petite mine, pour un jeune mari ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? »  
  
« Et bien......Oh, pardonnez-moi, Amarante, j'ai tellement honte de moi ! Fit Drogon en fondant en larmes dans les bras de sa belle-sœur. »  
  
Drogon entreprit alors tant bien que mal de raconter toute l'histoire à Amarante. Contre toute attente, cette dernière compatit au désarroi de Drogon.  
  
« Calmez-vous, enfin, je suis sure que, passée la première déception, Primula se fera une raison ! Elle vous aime ! »  
  
« Mais Amarante, j'ai gâché sa vie ! »  
  
« Mais non, voyons ! Et puis la situation n'est pas irréversible. Primula est jeune, elle a tout le temps d'avoir des enfants ! Dans le pire des cas, vous pourrez toujours en adopter ! »  
  
« Vous êtes bonne, Amarante ! J'étais sur d'être accueilli à coups de balais ! »  
  
« Et bien, vous dire que je suis de votre côté serait mentir. Je compatis au malheur de ma petite sœur. Mais vous êtes mon beau-frère, maintenant, et un divorce n'est pas acceptable chez les Brandebouc. Je vous promet d'intercéder pour vous auprès de Primula. Mais n'en parlez à personne, surtout ! Qui d'autre est au courant ? »  
  
« Bilbon et Dora. »  
  
« Bien. Il ne faut pas que mon père l'apprenne ! Faites-moi confiance, Drogon ! »  
  
Après cette discussion difficile, Amarante se rendit au smial de sa sœur pour tenter de lui parler.  
  
« Primula ? Ouvre-moi, ma chérie ! »  
  
« A quoi bon ? Ma vie est finie, de toute manière ! Mon mari est un menteur et je n'aurais jamais d'enfant ! »  
  
« Nous verrons cela plus tard ! Ouvre-moi, je te dis ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, d'accord. »  
  
Avec une lenteur extraordinaire, Primula se dirigea vers l'entrée du petit smial pour ouvrir à sa sœur aînée. Amarante trouva alors une Primula ébouriffée, les yeux rouges et bouffis de larmes. Cette image contrastait profondément avec la radieuse jeune fille de la veille.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Primula d'une voix lamentable. De toute façon, je vais divorcer et personne d'autre ne voudra de moi maintenant. Sauf peut-être Bilbon. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Enfin...pas comme il faudrait que je l'aime. pas comme j'aime Drogon. »  
  
« Je te comprends, ma chérie, mais tu ne crois pas que tu dramatise un peu ? Les choses peuvent évoluer ! C'est juste une petite épreuve que t'envoie Eru. Tu auras un jour un beau bébé, Primula, tu verras ! Avec les mêmes beaux yeux bleus que sa maman ! Et puis, regarde le bon côté des choses tu vas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de ton mari pour toi toute seule ! Et c'est un beau garçon, ma foi ! Tu as pas mal de chance, crois-moi ! Allons, ma petite puce, sèche tes larmes, fais-toi belle et va retrouver ton mari ! »  
  
« Snif ! Oui, oui, tu as certainement raison. Mais....j'ai été si dure ! Tu crois qu'il va vouloir m'écouter ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur, voyons ! Si tu l'avais vu, le pauvre, il était à ramasser à la petite cuillère il y a moins d'une heure ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Mais oui, je n'ai jamais vu un mari aussi épris de sa femme que Drogon. Allons, va le voir ! »  
  
« Père n'est au courant de rien ? »  
  
« Mais non ! Tu sais, Drogon a eu de la chance de tomber sur moi et pas sur Asphodèle ! Le cas échéant, toute la Comté serait déjà au courant de la....enfin....de l'insuffisance de Drogon ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Oui, tu as raison. »  
  
« Ah, et bien j'aime mieux te voir sourire, petite sœur ! Mais dis- moi.....en dehors de ça....euh......c'est un bon......enfin......un bon mari, Drogon ? Demanda Amarante avec un petit sourire gêné. »  
  
« Oh, ça oui ! Mais tu sais.....euh....je m'en étais rendu compte avant de l'épouser ! »  
  
« Oh, mais voyez-vous ça ! Tu es une drôle de petite coquine, toi ! Répliqua Amarante, l'air faussement choquée. »  
  
« Ou est mon mari, maintenant ? »  
  
« Il doit être au « perchoir dor » avec sa sœur et Bilbon, que j'ai chargé de lui remonter le moral. »  
  
« Bon, je vais y aller. Merci, Amarante. »  
  
Pendant tout l'après-midi, Primula resta dans l'expectative, n'osant se rendre seule au « perchoir dor », ne voulant pas non plus affronter le regard de son père. Finalement, elle alla chercher son plus jeune frère, Dinodas, qui, ne sachant que faire de sa soirée fut ravi d'accompagner sa petite sœur à la taverne. Arrivés sur place, ils demandèrent d'abord à voir Dora.  
  
« Dora ? Vous connaissez Dora Sacquet ? Demanda un hobbit légèrement aviné. Sacrée danseuse du ventre ! »  
  
« Euh.....oui....un peu, bredouilla Primula. Enfin....euh....ou est- elle ? »  
  
« Oh, dans la salle, juste à côté, avec son frère. C'est la fille, debout sur la table. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater ! »  
  
« Ah. Bon, merci beaucoup. »  
  
Primula et Dinodas se frayèrent un chemin à travers la salle commune. Très vite, Dinodas se trouva absorbé par le spectacle qu'offrait Dora. Pendant ce temps, Primula en profita pour agripper son mari.  
  
« Euh, Drogon.......commença Primula. »  
  
« Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable. Si tu veux, je peux verser des indemnités pour parjure à ta famille ? »  
  
« Non, Drogon. »  
  
« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas suffisant. Dis-moi, que faut-il que je fasse pour effacer ma faute, si jamais c'est possible. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux, mon amour ! »  
  
« Toi. »  
  
« Pardon ? Balbutia Drogon. »  
  
« Oui, toi. Je ne veux plus divorcer. Je t'aime. »  
  
« Oh, moi aussi, mon amour, fit Drogon en enlaçant tendrement Primula. »  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! pour fêter mon retour, mettez-moi une petite rewiew ! 


	9. Un douloureux départ

Avant Noël, 1367  
  
Les années avaient passé, mais l'état de Drogon ne semblait pas près de s'améliorer. Dix-sept ans après leur union, le couple n'avait toujours pas d'enfant, et, bien que très éprise de son mari, Primula regardait ses amies, à présent toutes mères de famille, avec des regards d'envie. Saradoc, son neveu préféré était à présent fiancé à son amie Esmeralda Touque, dont le frère Paladin venait lui-même d'épouser Eglantine Talus. Parfois, malgré elle, Primula se prenait à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie, si, selon les conseils de son père, elle avait accepter d'épouser le jeune Touque. Deux ans auparavant, la petite Bell Gamegie était venue lui présenter son cadet, Hamson.  
  
« Hamfast voudrait en faire un jardinier, avait dit Bell. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir une fille, un de ces jours ! »  
  
Ce jour-là, Primula s'était retenue pour ne pas hurler de dépit. Bell osait se plaindre de n'avoir que des garçons ! mais elle, au moins, n'avait aucune difficulté à être mère ! Et elle n'était pas soumise aux quolibets de la bonne société du Pays de Bouc. Car l'absence d'enfant dans le couple Sacquet était, bien entendu, imputé à Primula. L'année-même de son mariage, son beau-frère, Dudon, était devenu père d'une petite Daisy, née, selon toute apparence, deux mois avant terme mais cependant bien vive et potelée pour une prématurée. Comme Primula était perdue dans ses tristes pensées, elle entendit frapper à la porte de son appartement. Le bruit la fit d'abord sursauter, puis, ravie d'être un instant arrachée à sa mélancolie, elle se leva de son fauteuil pour aller accueillir son hôte.  
  
« Bonjour, dit Amarrante, je venais voir comment allait ma petite sœur. Ça fait près de trois jours qu'on ne t'a pas vue ! »  
  
« Oh, je suis toujours mélancolique au moment des fêtes ! Tu comprends, voir tous ces enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux, et.... »  
  
« Toujours pas d'amélioration ? »  
  
Primula ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
« En plus, reprit-elle, mon mari ne sera même pas avec moi pour Noël. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Et bien, le seigneur Elfe d'Imladriss a décidé de convoquer un représentant de chaque communauté de la terre du milieu, et il faut que ce représentant soit un notable. Papa a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière. Comme nous n'avons pas d'enfant, Drogon et moi, le choix dudit notable a été vite fait ! Les autres resteront avec leur famille, répondit Primula au bord des larmes. »  
  
« Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! Dit Amarrante en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Bilbon ? Il n'a ni femme ni enfant ! »  
  
« Je soupçonne Ménégilda d'avoir soufflé cette idée à Père ! Elle n'a jamais pu me sentir ! Elle me nargue parce qu'elle a donné un héritier à son mari et pas moi ! Elle a de la chance que j'adore Saradoc, sinon..... »  
  
« Ne sois pas si amère, ma chérie ! Quand Drogon doit-il partir ? »  
  
« Après demain, le 22. Et il ne devrait pas rentrer avant la mi- Solmath. »  
  
Cette fois, Primula ne put retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa sœur. Devant tant de désarroi, Amarrante oublia qu'à bientôt 63 ans, elle n'était toujours pas mariée et décida de mettre tout en œuvre pour rassurer sa jeune sœur.  
  
« Voyons, ma chérie, arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie ! Tu verras, nous allons tous bien nous occuper de toi ! Tiens, on va dire à Bilbon de venir à Château-Brande ! Il t'a toujours fait rire ! »  
  
Les paroles encourageantes d'Amarrante mirent du baume au cœur de Primula qui sécha ses larmes et se promit intérieurement de profiter des deux jours qui lui restait avant le départ de Drogon.  
  
Le soir-même, alors que Drogon et Primula s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre après le dîner familial, ce dernier fût frappé par l'air absent de son épouse perdu dans le vide, son beau regard bleu exprimait une profonde mélancolie. Certes, Primula avait assez mal pris l'annonce de son prochain départ, mais son attitude inquiétait Drogon. Soucieux d'en avoir le cœur net, il dit :  
  
« Mais qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi déprimée ! »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien, mentit Primula. Juste un peu de fatigue.... »  
  
« C'est faux, voyons, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »  
  
« Et bien.....c'est l'approche des fêtes. Ces dames vont encore se pavaner avec leur progéniture, et moi..... »  
  
« Ah, oui, je comprends, répondit sombrement Drogon. Oh, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé que tu doives subir tout cela par ma faute ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas tant cela que la perspective de ne pas te voir pendant presque deux mois ! »  
  
« Oh, mais ça va vite passer, ma chérie ! »  
  
« Et si tu ne revenais pas ? »  
  
« Enfin, il n'y a aucune raison, répliqua Drogon avec un petit sourire. Les routes sont sures, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du soucis, et..... »  
  
Drogon se pencha tendrement sur sa femme, l'embrassa passionnément et repris :  
  
« .....je suis encore là, pour l'instant, alors, profitons-en ! »  
  
Le départ de Drogon, deux jours plus tard, fut déchirant pour Primula. Elle ne trouva d'apaisement qu'avec l'arrivée de Bilbon qui trouva, tant bien que mal, le moyen de la distraire par le récit interminable et toujours enrichi de ses aventures. Quand ils ne discutaient pas, les deux cousins faisaient de longues ballades à poney à travers le Pays de Bouc. Si bien que Primula, efficacement distraite par les bons offices de son cousin, se trouva mieux. Le soir de Noël, elle se montra gaie et enjouée, dispensant des paroles courtoises et bienveillantes à tous les convives. Devant l'amélioration du moral de sa fille bien-aimée, le vieux Gorbadoc, plein d'espoir, se prit à croire un moment que Primula attendait enfin un heureux événement, mais ses espoirs furent démentis avec malice par sa bru. Ménégilda était en effet jalouse de sa belle-sœur, bien trop jolie à son goût, et le manque d'enfant était pour elle le plus sur moyen de dévaloriser Primula aux yeux de son père. Après Noël, Bilbon, qui n'avait pas d'obligation particulière à Hobbitebourg, décida de rester encore quelques temps chez ses cousins Brandebouc. Il argumenta que Drogon l'avait chargé de veiller sur son épouse et cette initiative fut applaudie par toute la famille.  
  
Mais les intentions de Bilbon, au début pures et innocentes, ne tardèrent pas à changer de nature. Le fait de vivre en permanence aux côtés de Primula ranimait en lui des sentiments qu'il tentait d'enfouir depuis plus de vingt ans. Il trouvait sa cousine encore plus belle qu'au moment de son mariage et son désir pour elle augmentait de jour en jour, si bien que, dans la solitude de sa chambre, il lui arrivait parfois d'espérer que Drogon ne revienne jamais de son escapade chez les elfes. Toutefois, il parvint à donner le change jusqu'au jour fatidique du 28 Yule 1368.........  
  
Ah, ah, je suis sure que vous aimeriez bien savoir ce qui va se passer ce fameux 28 Yule, hein ? sourire machiavélique . alors c'est simple, laissez-moi une rewiew ! 


	10. l'anniversaire de Primula

Alors, voici le dénouement(pas super heureux) du chapitre précédent. Merci pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture !  
  
Malgré les efforts de Bilbon et de tout le clan Brandebouc pour remonter le moral de Primula, cette dernière s'étiolait de jour en jour. Un temps distraite, la jeune Madame Sacquet s'était retrouvée une nouvelle fois en proie à ses vieux démons. Au plus le temps passait, au plus elle désespérait de voir revenir Drogon. Ce désarroi n'échappa point à la vigilance du vieux Gorbadoc, qui, voulant tenter le tout pour le tout pour rendre la joie de vivre à sa fille, décida d'organiser un grand bal pour l'anniversaire de Primula, le 28 Yule. Cette dernière allait avoir 48 ans. Avec la complicité de sa fille Amarrante, de son plus jeune fils Dinodas et de Bilbon, Gorbadoc fit venir des quatre coins de la Comté les plus belles fleurs et les denrées les plus fines, et fit faire par le meilleur joaillier du pays une superbe bague de rubis et de diamants à l'attention de sa fille chérie. La création du modèle avait été confiée à Bilbon, qui, du fait de ses aventures, avait vu beaucoup de belles choses inconnues de la Comté. Bien que touchée par toute l'énergie mise en œuvre par sa famille pour la distraire, Primula n'en fut pas plus joyeuse mais donna le change pour ne pas les attrister. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Bilbon remarqua que l'état de sa belle cousine ne faisait qu'empirer. Et le sien...également. La mélancolie de Primula lui conférait en effet un charme très spécial, énigmatique, qui mettait plus que jamais les sens du pauvre Bilbon en ébullition. Conscient de son trouble, honteux d'avoir l'idée-même de briser un couple conduit à l'autel par ses propres offices, Bilbon évitait à présent de se trouver seul avec Primula et n'abordait plus avec elle que des sujets futiles. Et ainsi, il parvint à conserver le personnage de vieil ami qui vient pour amuser la galerie jusqu'à s'abuser lui-même, du moins jusqu'au jours dit de l'anniversaire de Primula....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ce soir-là, Gorbadoc avait convié toute la bonne société de la Comté, ainsi que quelques membres de la classe laborieuse, dont les Gamegie et leur fils premier-né, Hamson, alors âgé de trois ans. C'était une soirée d'hiver particulièrement agréable. Gorbadoc avait fait installer plusieurs poêles dans les pavillons pour garantir ses hôtes du froid, mais malgré la rigueur de ce mois de Yule, c'était la chaleur qui caractérisait le mieux cette brillante soirée. Les jeunes gens avaient investis la grande piste de danse, les enfants s'amusaient avec les magnifiques jouets offerts par le maître du Pays de Bouc. Quant aux plus âgés, ils appréciaient à leur juste valeur la chère et la boisson mises à leur disposition. Mais le clou de la soirée était incontestablement la reine du bal. vêtue d'une robe de soie et de velours rouge brodée d'or, Primula étincelait comme un joyaux. Ses longues boucles brunes étaient maintenues en un chignon lâche qui laissait retomber quelques mèches autour de son visage d'albâtre, et son sourire mélancolique lui conférait un charme irréel. Les femmes lui lançaient des regards tout à la fois jaloux et admiratifs, et les hobbits de tous âges étaient comme envoûtés. Quant à ses anciens prétendants, ils regrettaient plus que jamais d'avoir été supplantés par Drogon. D'abord embarrassée par tous ces regards braqués sur elle, Primula s'égaya peu à peu par l'office des mets succulents et de la boisson. La mélancolie de son visage fit place à une expression joyeuse et provocante dont Bilbon fut la première victime. Primula insista pour être sa seule partenaire de danse, et, de valse en valse, le pauvre hobbit parvenait de moins en moins bien à dissimuler son trouble et son désir. Par chance, les convives ne remarquèrent rien de ce qui se tramait, absorbés qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes par l'ambiance le la fête. Primula profita alors de l'euphorie générale pour entraîner Bilbon à l'écart.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas que le bruit est assourdissant ici ? Dit Primula dans un petit sourire malicieux. »  
  
« Euh.....ben....euh....oui, balbutia Bilbon en se balançant de gauche à droite comme un collégien maladroit à son premier rendez-vous d'amour. »  
  
« Si nous rentrions à l'intérieur ? »  
  
« Et ben......la danse m'a donné chaud. Tu ne préfères pas que j'aille nous chercher à boire ? Ton père va se demander ou nous sommes passé, Primula. »  
  
« Mais non, pas de danger, il est trop occupé à faire le beau avec tous ses invités ! Dit Primula sur un ton velouté. Allons, viens avec moi ! »  
  
D'un geste félin, Primula saisit la main du pauvre Bilbon qui ne savait plus très bien s'il était dans le rêve ou dans la réalité. Les deux cousins entrèrent alors main dans la main dans le grand smial. Primula conduisit Bilbon dans un petit salon, le fit asseoir et lui servit un grand verre de liqueur de noisette.  
  
« J'ai toujours eu envie d'y goutter , dit Primula en se servant à son tour. »  
  
« Mais....euh....tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu, Primula ? »  
  
« C'est mon anniversaire, je fais ce que je veux ! »  
  
« Oui, bien sur, mais.... »  
  
« Et puis je suis si malheureuse ! Mon mari m'a abandonnée ! »  
  
« Mais non, Primula, il était obligé de partir. »  
  
Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu son cousin, Primula poursuivit :  
  
« Et d'abord, c'est un menteur ! Tu sais que c'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas d'enfant ? »  
  
« Non, Primula, mentit Bilbon, ému par la détresse qu'il percevait à travers l'ivresse de sa cousine. »  
  
« Oui, c'est un menteur ! Il savait qu'il était stérile avant de m'épouser ! Il le savait et il ne me l'a pas dit ! C'est immonde ! »  
  
« Mais il ne faut pas dire ça, voyons ! Drogon t'aime sincèrement ! »  
  
Soudain, les yeux de Primula s'éclairèrent d'une lueur folle.  
  
« Non, il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne m'aime pas, il a gâché ma vie ! Il n'est pas bon ! »  
  
Puis, Primula se leva de son fauteuil d'un mouvement sensuel, puis vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Bilbon et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle reprit d'une voix chaude :  
  
« Mais toi, Bilbon, tu es gentil, hein ? Tu ne me ferais aucun mal, pas vrai ? »  
  
« Non, Pri.... »  
  
Mais Primula ne laissa pas à Bilbon le loisir d'achever. elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son cousin. Leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser gourmand qui scellait pour Bilbon l'aboutissement de près de 20 ans de convoitise. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Primula se détacha de son étreinte, mais ce qui allait suivre dépassait de beaucoup les espérances du pauvre Bilbon. Sans dire mot, Primula se leva, saisit la main de Bilbon et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Là, sans détacher son beau regard bleu des yeux de Bilbon, elle entreprit de délacer sa robe, la fit glisser sur le sol, puis vint s'allonger nonchalamment sur le lit.  
  
« Viens, dit-elle en toisant Bilbon d'un regard provoquant. »  
  
« Oui....oui, Primula, répondit le pauvre hobbit en se dirigeant vers le lit comme poussé par une force surnaturelle......... »  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! ! vous voulez la suite ? rien de plus simple, laissez-moi une ch'tite rewiew ! 


	11. confessions

Le lendemain matin, Primula se réveilla avec une affreuse migraine et des douleurs lancinantes dans tout le corps. Aussi mit-elle un certain temps pour émerger de l'état comateux dans lequel elle se trouvait. Quant elle eut enfin recouvré ses esprits, elle sentit qu'à ses côtés se trouvait une forme chaude et vivante. Croyant qu'il s'agissait du chien de la maison venu se glisser dans son lit, Primula tendit la main pour le flatter mais poussa un hurlement d'horreur quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de...Bilbon.

« Ah, mais que fais-tu là ? Fit-elle en tirant la couverture pour dissimuler sa poitrine nue. »

Encore abruti par le sommeil et par le ravissement de la nuit passée, le pauvre hobbit balbutia :

« Mais ma Primula, tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est toi qui...tu disais que Drogon..... »

« Tais-toi !Tais-toi ! Hurla Primula. Tu es immonde ! Tu as profité de l'absence de ton cousin pour abuser de sa femme ! Les gens ont raison, tu n'es qu'un vieux fourbe ! »

« Mais, Primula, laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit Bilbon en criant plus fort que sa cousine pour se faire entendre. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu m'introduire de force ici ? »

« Non, mais.... »

« Rappelle-toi, tu étais très déprimée, tu avais beaucoup trop bu et tu m'as séduit. Et je me suis laissé faire. Je n'aurais pas du, je sais, mais.... »

« Mais quoi ? »

Cette fois, l'expression de haine apeurée avait fait place à la stupéfaction et à la gêne sur le visage de Primula. Au fur et à mesure que Bilbon parlait, les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revenaient à l'esprit. certes, elle avait agit sous le coup de l'ivresse, mais elle avait pensé chaque parole dite à Bilbon. Voyant l'hostilité disparaître du visage de sa cousine, le pauvre hobbit prit courage et poursuivit :

« Mais....je t'aime, Primula ! Depuis des années ! Bien avant que tu épouses Drogon ! C'est par amour pour toi que j'ai persuadé Drogon de demander ta main ! Même après qu'il m'ait avoué sa stérilité ! Même quand j'avais la possibilité d'évincer à tout jamais ce rival ! Oh, Primula, si tu avais pu m'aimer comme je t'aime ! »

« Mais attend un peu....depuis toutes ces années, tu savais et tu ne m'as RIEN dit ? »

« Oui, Primula, je savais, je savais tout ! Mais tu aimais tant Drogon que je pensais que votre amour serait plus fort que le manque d'enfant. mais hier soir, ce que tu m'as dit....tous mes espoirs enfouis depuis tant d'années se sont réveillés et.....Oh, Primula, cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie ! »

« Tais-toi, mais tais-toi donc ! Quel horrible secret gardes-tu encore pour toi, Bilbon ? Comment as-tu pu penser que je pourrais t'aimer ? Que je pourrais laisser mon mari pour toi ? »

« Mais..... »

« Vas t'en et ne reviens jamais ! »

« Mais Primula..... »

« Allez, vas t'en ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! »

« Soit, dit Bilbon sur un ton lamentable, tout en se rhabillant. Mais je n'oublierais quand même jamais cette nuit . »

« Il le faut, pourtant, répliqua Primula sur un ton plus doux. Personne, jamais, ne doit l'apprendre. »

« Mais, Primula.... »

« Si tu m'aimes, tu ne diras rien. Maintenant vas t'en et prend bien garde que personne ne te voie. »

Sans plus mot dire, Bilbon se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, la mine plus triste et plus lamentable que jamais.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sans même prendre son petit déjeuner, Bilbon quitta Château-Brande pour regagner au plus vite Hobbitebourg et pendant plus d'un mois, il ne devait plus revoir Primula.

Pendant les trois premières semaines qui suivirent le départ de Bilbon, Primula redevint parfaitement sereine, résignée à attendre patiemment le retour de son époux. Mais un matin, elle fut prise de violentes nausées et ne put quitter son lit de toute la journée. Pensant à un moment de fatigue, la jeune hobbite n'y prêta pas attention mais le renouvellement quotidien de ses malaises et l'absence de menstruations l'amenèrent à admettre la réalité : elle était enceinte.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Primula garde son secret pour elle, puis, n'y tenant plus, se décida à aller se confier à la sage Amarrante qui, dans le passé, s'était révélé d'un très grand soutien. Au grand étonnement de Primula, sa sœur aînée ne sembla pas surprise par ses révélations.

« J'avais vu sortir Bilbon de ta chambre, Primula. C'est moi-même qui ai couvert sa retraite. »

« Que vais-je devenir, Amarrante ? Je ne pardonnerais jamais à Bilbon ce qu'il a fait ! Jamais ! »

Mais contre toute attente, le visage ordinairement bienveillant d'Amarrante se durcit.

« Pardonner ? Victime ? Mais dans cette affaire, ni Drogon, ni toi, ni Bilbon n'êtes excusables ! La seule victime est ce bébé dans ton ventre ! »

« Mais...mais comment ? »

« Oui, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Certes, Drogon n'aurait pas du te cacher son état, mais toi, de ton côté, qu'as-tu fait, hein ?Tu voulais ce garçon comme un enfant veut un nouveau jouet ! Tu avais à peine 31 ans quand tu t'es mariée, tu aurais pu attendre un peu, mais non, non, il te le fallait tout de suite ! Tu t'es comporté et tu te comportes encore comme une petite fille trop gâtée ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec Bilbon ? Le pauvre, sa langue traînait par terre ! »

« Mais Amarrante, Bilbon a profité de mon ivresse pour... »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de boire, c'est honteux pour une Brandebouc d'agir de la sorte ! Tu pouvais noyer ton chagrin autrement qu'en faisant des avances ostensibles à un pauvre garçon fou de toi depuis des années ! Alors maintenant, prend tes responsabilités ! Et puis au fond, vois le bon côté des choses ! Tu vas avoir l'enfant que tu as toujours voulu. »

« Mais que dois-je faire ? Gémit la pauvre Primula, complètement désarçonnée par le discours de sa sœur aînée. »

« Que faire ? Tu me demandes que faire ? Mais il faut avertir Bilbon immédiatement ! Ne pas perdre une minute ! Et sois gentille avec lui ! Son amour te sera fort utile lorsque ton mari aura eu vent de ton inconduite !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain de cette discussion, Primula prit la route d'Hobbitebourg pour aller annoncer la nouvelle de sa maternité à Bilbon. Elle avait justifié son voyage auprès de son père par le motif d'aller rendre visite à sa vieille amie Bell, établie à Hobbitebourg depuis son mariage avec Hamfast Gamegie. En voyant arriver la voiture de Primula dans le chemin des Trous du talus, les Gamegie, qui ignoraient tout de son altercation avec Bilbon, se réjouirent et coururent aussitôt informer Monsieur Sacquet de l'arrivée de sa cousine. Quant il vit Primula debout devant sa porte, le pauvre Bilbon manqua s'évanouir de bonheur. Puis il parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits et dit :

« Oh, Primula ! Primula, tu m'as pardonné ! Comme je suis heureux, Pri..... »

« L'heure n'est pas aux effusions, Bilbon, j'ai des choses graves à te révéler. »

« Des choses....oh, oui, bien sur, entre donc ! »

Bilbon conduisit alors Primula dans le plus beau salon de Cul-de-Sac, qui, pour une fois, était rangé, Bell étant passé par-là la veille. Avec une gaucherie attendrissante, Bilbon servit du thé et des petits gâteaux à sa cousine qui les accepta avec un petit sourire triste. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Primula avoua toute l'affaire à Bilbon. Quand cette dernière eut fini de parler, le pauvre hobbit ne savait plus s'il devait se répandre en larmes de joie ou de désespoir. Il parvint toutefois à articuler :

« Mais c'est merveilleux, Primula ! C'est un grand miracle ! Un petit bébé ! Un beau petit bébé aussi joli que sa maman, j'en suis sur ! »

« Mais enfin, Bilbon, ça n'a rien de merveilleux ! Répliqua Primula sur un ton revêche. Cet enfant n'est pas celui de mon mari ! Par Eru, que vais-je faire ? »

« Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à dire à Drogon que l'enfant est de lui ! Après tout, la stérilité n'est pas toujours définitive. »

« Il ne me croira jamais, tu as déjà vu un enfant naître avec deux mois d'avance et même plus ? Car Drogon ne sera pas rentré avant un mois au moins, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui hier. Et puis je ne veux pas lui mentir ! »

« Il t'a bien menti, lui ! »

« Avec ta complicité, Bilbon... »

Bilbon resta un instant interdit, puis soudain, s'écria !

« Et bien, j'ai trouvé le moyen de racheter mes fautes ! Je vais vous prendre avec moi, toi et l'enfant ! Je t'aime, Primula, et je serais un bon père ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas de ton amour ! Je t'aime bien, Bilbon, mais c'est tout, et je ne vais pas jouer la comédie pour me sortir de mon inconduite. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant des faits. Si Drogon me répudie, et bien ! Tant pis, je quitterais la Comté avec mon enfant ! »

« Et pour aller ou ? Demanda moqueusement Bilbon, furieux de se voir ravir son petit Sacquet tant désiré. »

« Je ne sais pas, je verrais bien le moment venu. Adieu, Bilbon ! »

« Tu ne restes pas ici pour la nuit ? Rassure-toi, je ne te ferais pas boire ! »

« Non, merci, je préfère me rendre au Dragon Vert. »

Sur ces mots, Primula se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit du smial.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une petite rewiew pour me le dire !


	12. tempête sous un crâne

Deux jours après ce pénible entretien, Primula repris la route de Château-Brande, la tête farcie de pensées douloureuses et contradictoires. Elle avait cru que le fait de révéler la vérité à Bilbon l'aurait quelque peu soulagée, mais il n'en avait rien été. Au contraire, elle éprouvait à présent un immense sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis de son cousin. Le pauvre Bilbon l'aimait. il l'aimait passionnément. Et il désirait ardemment ce petit enfant qui grandissait en elle. Et il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il serait un bon père et un bon mari. Mais elle, que faisait-elle ? Après avoir joué avec ses sentiments, voilà qu'elle lui brisait à nouveau le cœur en lui prenant son enfant. Et en ôtant définitivement tous ses espoirs à Bilbon, elle s'était du même coup fermé une confortable porte de sortie. Car il s'agissait maintenant d'affronter Drogon et son courroux. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à son mari ? Amarrante avait raison, rien n'excusait sa conduite ; absolument rien. Aucun mari ne saurait tolérer d'être ainsi bafoué, à plus forte raison par son propre cousin. Nul espoir en outre de trouver réconfort auprès de sa famille ; les Brandebouc ne pouvaient accepter une femme adultère parmi eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Primula se retrouvait complètement seule, sans espoir de secours d'aucune sorte. Peut-être Bilbon avait-il raison. Peut-être pourrait-elle cacher la vérité à Drogon. Son enfant ne serait certes pas le premier prématuré de son entourage et.....

Perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Primula arriva sans s'en rendre compte aux abords de Château-Brande. Dans le jardin d'ordinaire désert en milieu d'après-midi, elle aperçut la silhouette d'un hobbit, occupé à cueillir ce qui devait vraisemblablement être des fleurs. Puis elle se rapprocha et réalisa alors que ledit hobbit se trouvait être....Drogon. a la vue de son époux, Primula éprouva un sentiment mêlé de joie intense et d'angoisse extrême. Drogon quant à lui posa précipitamment son bouquet sur un banc et courût à la rencontre de son épouse pour l'aider à descendre de poney.

« Primula, mon amour ! Comme je suis heureux de te retrouver ! Oh, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! J'ai des tas de choses à t'apprendre ! Je suis sur que tu en seras très heureuse, tu vas voir ! »

« Drogon, mais....mais tu ne devais pas rentrer si tôt ! »

« Non, mon amour, non, mais ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi là-bas. Je me demande bien d'ailleurs pourquoi ils m'ont fait venir ! Toutes ces histoires de grandes gens me dépassent, c'est le cas de le dire ! Comme tu es belle ! »

L'enthousiasme de son mari et son retour prématuré firent germer dans l'esprit de Primula une idée aussi retorse que désespérée. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces retrouvailles pour jouer à Drogon le grand jeu et lui faire ainsi endosser la paternité de son enfant ? Tous ses problèmes seraient alors réglés ! Et ce qui allait suivre conforta Primula dans son plan :

« Et bien, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? »

« Galadriel....La belle-mère du seigneur Elrond... »

« Oui ? »

« Elle a su pour notre....problème. et elle m'a administré un traitement ! Ma chérie, je vais pouvoir te donner un enfant ! »

« Ah, fit Primula d'un air absent. »

« Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ? »

« Oh, mais si, bien sur, rétorqua Primula en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler le combat qui se livrait dans son esprit. Mais c'est si soudain ! »

« Oui, s'écria Drogon surexcité, moi aussi au début, je n'y croyais pas ! »

« Oh, je suis désolée......murmura son épouse. Si seulement j'avais su..... »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Drogon, perplexe. »

« Euh.....si j'avais su, je n'aurais....je n'aurais pas dit toutes ces horribles choses ! J'ai été odieuse avec toi ! »

« Mais je le méritais, mon amour, je le méritais ! Mais tu vois, tout s'arrange ! Nous sommes bénis des Valars ! Oui, bénis ! »

Emporté par son enthousiasme, Drogon ne remarqua même pas le rictus d'angoisse qui venait de se peindre sur les lèvres de son épouse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prétextant la fatigue due à son voyage à Hobbitebourg, Primula s'éclipsa assez vite des réjouissances organisées en l'honneur du retour de son mari afin de méditer seule dans sa chambre sur la conduite à suivre. Sa grossesse n'était que peu avancée, et il serait facile, grâce à l'intervention providentielle des elfes, de cacher à jamais son inconduite. Drogon se réjouirait de devenir s vite papa et l'allégresse ferait ainsi place au désespoir. Mais alors, elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais la paix de l'âme. si elle agissait de la sorte, à quoi rimerait alors le discours sur l'honnêteté qu'elle avait tenu deux jours auparavant à Bilbon ? Pourrait-elle supporter de voir son époux élever comme le fruit de sa chair l'enfant d'un autre ? Non, décidément pas. Elle allait tout avouer à Drogon. Et le soir-même. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il la pardonnerait sans doute.

Forte de sa résolution, Primula quitta ses appartements et retourna se joindre à la liesse générale, comme si de rien était. Mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, ses angoisses revenaient, plus fortes et plus dévorantes que jamais. Et l'appréhension atteint son paroxysme lorsque, chacun ayant regagné ses pénates, Primula se retrouva seule avec son mari.

« Drogon, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

« Oui, ma chérie, je t'écoute, répondit l'autre sur un ton badin. »

« J'ai très mal vécu ton absence....vraiment très mal et..... »

Sans laisser à Primula le loisir d'achever, Drogon bondit hors du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé pour fumer sa pipe et vint serrer son épouse dans ses bras.

« Oh, mon pauvre cœur ! Je t'ai tant manqué ?Comme tu es mignonne ! »

« Laisse-moi finir, Drogon. J'étais si mal que le soir de mon anniversaire, j'ai fais une bêtise, et... »

« Oui, je sais, tu avais un peu bu et tu as charmé Bilbon ! Ton père me l'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, va ! Il s'en remettra ! »

« Mais Drogon, tu ne comprends donc pas ! »

« Mais non, que dois-je comprendre ? Répliqua le hobbit, soudain aussi troublé qu'un enfant qui a peur qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise note. »

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

« Non, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as embrassé pour t'amuser, c'est ça ? Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, je te pardonne, tu étais un peu gaie et tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais. J'espère seulement que le pauvre vieux n'est pas allé s'imaginer des choses ! Dit Drogon avec un rire forcé. »

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles plus pour se rassurer lui-même que par réelle conviction. Car, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait à présent une hideuse peur lui étreindre le cœur et l'esprit.

« Drogon, je.....Oh, c'est si dur ! »

« Mais parle ! Parle donc ! Répliqua le hobbit, cette fois sans aucun enjouement ni aucune tendresse dans la voix. »

« Voilà, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et.....et je t'en voulais de m'avoir laissée, juste au moment de mon anniversaire. Et Bilbon était là, il était gentil, prévenant....je voyais bien qu'il était très attiré par moi.... »

« Oui, ce n'est pas une nouveauté ! La coupa Drogon, comme pour éviter d'apprendre la suite. »

« Laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie, c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça.. Alors, je l'ai entraîné ici, je l'ai poussé jusqu'au bout de sa...de sa résistance et.....j'attend un enfant de Bilbon ! »

En quelques secondes, les derniers vestiges de joie qui perduraient sur le visage de Drogon s'évanouirent pour laisser place à une expression de profond désespoir. Le pauvre hobbit n'aurait pas été plus mal s'il avait vu s'écrouler sur sa tête la terre entière et tous les océans. Avec une lenteur de mort, il libéra Primula de son étreinte et vint s'affaler dans son fauteuil comme poussé par une force invisible. Ses yeux, brillants de vie et de bonheur quelques minutes auparavant n'étaient plus à présent que deux trous vides.

Longtemps, il resta ainsi, apathique, sans expression, presque sans vie. Puis au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour Primula, il se leva de son fauteuil, s'avança vers la porte, puis, sans se retourner, dit d'une voix atone :

« C'est bien, j'ai compris. »

« Drogon ! Drogon, attend ! »

« Non, il n'y a rien à ajouter, répliqua le hobbit sur le même ton lugubre. »

Puis il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et sortit, laissant Primula effondrée sur le plancher.

« Drogon ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !


	13. réconcilliation

Je suis sure que vous attendez avec impatience de voir si Drogon va pardonner à Primula.....Et bien, voici la réponse!Bonne lecture et merci pour les rewiews!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Longtemps, Primula resta prostrée, effondrée sur le sol de sa chambre, la tête entre les mains. C'était comme si sa vie venait de se dissoudre en quelques secondes; son mariage, l'amour dont elle jouissait depuis tant d'années au sein de sa famille....Mais plus que tout, c'était le futur du petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre qui l'inquiétait? Que deviendrait cet enfant sans père? De son ascendance, c'est sa bâtardise qui primerait, pas le fait d'avoir pour grand père le maître du pays de Bouc. Bien sur, elle était coupable, mais pas cet enfant innocent; il n'avait pas demandé à vivre, il n'était pas coupable de l'inconduite des adultes. Si ce n'était pour elle, c'était pour son bébé que Primula devait faire en sorte de rétablir une situation plus harmonieuse. N'écoutant que sa détermination, Primula sécha ses larmes, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami la plus proche, ou elle était sure que Drogon s'était retiré. Et son intuition ne la trompa point; arrivée devant la porte, elle entendit à travers le pas caractéristique de son époux. Elle donna un petit coup sec du poing sur la porte et murmura

« Drogon.... Drogon, c'est moi....ouvre-moi! »

Mais pour toute réponse, la jeune femme eut droit à un grognement indigné.

« Allons, Drogon, ne fais pas l'enfant, nous avons des choses à nous dire! »

Cette fois encore, Primula n'eut aucune réponse satisfaisante.

« Drogon, si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement cette porte, j'ameute toute la maison! »

« Et bien, vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends, finit par répondre le hobbit! Appelle donc ton cher petit papa et dis-lui que ton méchant mari ne veut pas reconnaître ton bâtard!On verra si tu es toujours sa petite fille chérie! »

« Je te préviens, Drogon, si tu n'ouvres pas, je dirais à tout le monde pourquoi je n'ai pas pu avoir d'enfant pendant près de dix-huit ans!Quant à moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre! Réfléchis bien, Drogon! »

Après quelques secondes, le hobbit se résigna finalement à ouvrir la porte, mais quant elle vit son visage, Primula se demanda si elle avait bien fait de tant insister; les yeux de Drogon était si chargé de haine qu'il aurait sans nul doute put assassiner n'importe qui rien qu'en le regardant. Toutefois, le jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter, et commença:

« Drogon, j'ai des choses à te dire? »

« Quoi? Répliqua Drogon d'une voix qui tenait plus de l'aboiement. Quoi d'autre? Bilbon n'a pas été le seul, c'est ça? Et bien, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée, car maintenant la récréation est finie! »

« Tu deviens grossier, Drogon! »

« Oh, excuse-moi, oui, répondit le hobbit sur un ton narquois! Je devrais être fier d'avoir une épouse aussi populaire auprès de la gens masculine! C'est un grand honneur, vraiment! D'ailleurs, je devrais aller féliciter ce cher Bilbon de t'avoir si bien honorée! »

« Drogon, arrête! A quoi ça te mène, de dire des bêtises pareilles, hein? Au fond de toi, je suis sure que tu n'en penses pas un mot! »

« Oh, si, si! Je pense sincèrement que, croyant épouser une innocente jeune fille, j'ai épousé une traînée de la pire espèce, oui! »

« Ah, oui, vraiment? Avec la sœur que tu as, il est certain que tu peux te poser en modèle de moralité! Ce qui est charmant chez elle ne l'est pas chez moi! »

« Ne touche pas à ma sœur! Elle n'a pas eu de petit bâtard, elle! »

«Non certes, son expérience en la matière est plus riche que la mienne! »

« Primula, je.... commença Drogon en levant le poing. »

« C'est ça, oui, frappe-moi, tue-moi, si tu veux! Quel bel acte de bravoure et de vertu que d'user de violence sur une femme sans défense! Vraiment le tableau est complet! Impuissant et violent! »

En disant ces mots, Primula était certaine de pousser la colère de Drogon à son paroxysme. Elle contemplait à présent le visage furieux de son époux avec la tranquillité de ceux qui attentent une mort certaine et imminente. Après tout, cela mettrait un point final à tous ses tracas. Puisque Drogon ne voulait pas offrir son nom à son enfant, mieux valait en finir au plus vite avec cette vie misérable. Mais la suite des événements donna tort à Primula. En effet, Drogon baissa la main, son visage se détendit, et il finit par déclarer d'une voix triste:

« Oh.......tout ceci est tellement bête »

Choquée par cette réaction qu'elle n'attendait pas, Primula ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement et demanda:

« Mais....mais que veux tu dire, Drogon. »

« Ce que je veux dire? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Primula. J'ai eu mes torts aussi, et je me demandais quand viendrais pour moi le moment de payer mes erreurs envers toi. Et ce moment est arrivé, la punition aurait pu être bien pire! »

« Oh, Drogon! »

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour! Je t'ai dit des choses horribles par fierté mal placée! Ce n'est pas si grave, après tout! Seulement, je voudrais....J'ai une chose à te demander..... »

« Quoi? Dis-moi, Drogon, dis-moi, je t'en prie! S'écria avidement Primula, trop heureuse de voir les choses s'arranger ainsi. »

Le hobbit, l'air un peu gêné, prit une profonde inspiration et déclara:

« L'enfant......fais passer l'enfant Primula. »

« QUOI?????? »

« Oui, recommençons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous avons tout le temps, maintenant. Nous en aurons d'autres. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille! Cet enfant fait partie de moi! Je ne veux pas le tuer! Je ne peux pas! »

« Mais Primula, cet enfant me rappellera à tout jamais cette.....cuisante mésaventure. »

« Non, Drogon, non, répliqua Primula sur un ton lugubre. Ou tu m'acceptes avec mon bébé, ou tu m'oublies. »

« Mais suppose qu'il ressemble à son père. Je ne pourrais pas l'aimer, je lui reprocherais malgré moi la faute de son géniteur. Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. »

« Je regrette, Drogon, mais ma décision est prise. A toi de prendre la tienne. »

D'abord Drogon ne répondit rien et s'écroula lourdement dans un fauteuil comme un vieillard accablé par le poid des ans. Il se sentait déchiré entre son honneur et l'amour qu'il portait à son épouse.S'il acceptait de faire sien le fils d'un autre, cela revenait à cautionner l'acte méprisable de Bilbon. Mais son cœur le poussait à tolérer n'importe quoi pourvu que Primula fut heureuse. Au fond de lui-même, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'obliger sa chère petite épouse à se faire mutiler pour satisfaire son orgueil, orgueil par ailleurs ménagé par l'ignorance dans laquelle la plupart se trouvait de l'inconduite de Primula.

« Laisse-moi une heure, Primula. Dans une heure je te donnerais ma réponse. »

Résignée, Primula tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de sa chambre afin de laisser à Drogon le temps de la réflexion. Sur le court chemin qui séparait les deux pièces, une foule d'idées se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Avait-elle bien fait de tant insister pour garder son bébé? Après tout, Drogon avait raison, ils pourraient en avoir d'autre, et bien légitimes. Arrivée dans sa chambre,la jeune hobbite se coucha mais ne dormit point, accablée par ses angoisses. Mais au bout d'une heure, elle entendit un petit coup, à peine audible, frappé à la porte. Dans un état d'extrême fébrilité, Primula courrut ouvrir et trouva son mari qui lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

« Voilà, j'ai pris ma décision. »

« Et c'est....... »

« De garder cette enfant. Oui, après tout, ce petit être fait partie de toi. Il fait donc aussi partie de moi et je l'aimerais comme mon propre fils. Car je suis sur que ce sera un fils! Un petit Frodon. Tu te rappelles? »

« Oh, oui! Oh, comme tu es bon, mon amour! Et comme je t'aime! »

« Bah, quand pendant si longtemps, on n'a pas pu avoir d'enfant et que subitement, on en a un tout fait, on ne doit pas se poser de question. On doit bénir Eru de nous avoir accordé ce bonheur! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Bientôt, le plus beau va arriver!.en tous cas, si vous avez aimé, faites-vous plaisir, laissez-moi une petite rewiew pour me le dire.

PS: **LE PETIT JEU DE FRODOUNETTE**

La dernière réplique est inspirée d'un film bien connu des marseillais. Pouvez-vous dire lequel?


	14. Naissance programmée

**REPONSE AU JEU DE fRODOUNETTE: **il s'agit d'une des réplique de Panisse dans « Fanny » lorsque cette dernière lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte de Marius. Personne n'a gagné, hormis Nana mais sa rewiew ne s'est pas affichée sur Fanfic. Voici la suite et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après une nuit tumultueuse à tous les niveaux, les époux Sacquet se rendirent le lendemain matin main dans la main dans la grande salle à manger de Château-Brande pour y partager le premier repas de la journée avec le reste de la famille. Mais, comme ils s'étaient levés assez tard, le reste des hobbits en était déjà au second petit déjeuner quand ils arrivèrent.Asphodel et Ménégilda adressèrent des regards chargés de reproches à Primula, mais le vieux Gorbadoc, en revanche, eut un sourire chargé de joie et de bonté devant la mine radieuse de sa fille préférée et de son gendre.

« Et bien, mes enfants, dit-il, on dirait que vous êtes bien heureux de vous retrouver! Il est vrai que ton absence a été longue, Drogon, mon gars! Ma pauvre petite fille commençait à se mourir de chagrin! »

« Elle n'aura pas été inutile, Père, la dame Galadriel m'a montré une chose fabuleuse! »

Le vieil hobbit se renfrogna légèrement, car il se méfiait des elfes et de leurs pouvoirs et demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

« Ah oui? Mais quoi donc, mon garçon? »

« Vous allez être à nouveau grand-père! »

« Par quel miracle?demanda sournoisement Ménégilda. Vous venez d'arriver, Drogon, il me semble! Ces choses-là ne sautent pas aux yeux immédiatement! »

Mais Drogon ne se départit pas de son sourire et répondit aimablement à sa belle-soeur:

« Ignorez-vous, ma chère, que les elfes ont le don de voyance? Dame Galadriel m'a prédit que Primula tomberait enceinte le soir de mon arrivée! Elle est donc enceinte, nous aurons un beau bébé aux alentours du 22 Octobre! »

« Nous verrons, répliqua Ménégilda d'une voix acide, nous verrons! Enfin, au bout de dix-sept ans de mariage, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel! »

Voyant que la situation allait s'envenimer, et désireux d'éviter une altercation entre son gendre et sa bru, Gorbadoc prit la parole:

« Et bien en tous cas, mon garçon, on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps depuis ton retour. Est ce que la dame t'a dit s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille? »

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé, répliqua Drogon. Mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il s'agira d'un fils! »

« Oh, tant mieux! Fit le vieil hobbit tout ému! Je voudrais tant un petit fils! »

Une fois de plus, Ménégilda pris la mouche devant les paroles de son beau-père:

« Mais enfin, père, vous avez déjà un petit fils pour assurer votre succession! Et celui-là, s'il s'agit bien d'un garçon, ne sera qu'un Sacquet, impropre à diriger le Pays de Bouc! »

Saradoc, qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé sa jeune tante et qui appréciait beaucoup son oncle par alliance jeta un regard noir à sa mère et répliqua:

« Mais mère, les Sacquet n'ont rien à envier aux Brandebouc! Ce sont des gens nobles, courageux, et prospères! Le cousin Bilbon a accompli plus d'exploits en quelques mois que la pluspart des hobbits de la Comté en toute une vie! Et je suis très heureux d'avoir un petit cousin! Surtout si c'est le fils de ma jolie tante! »

En pronnonçant ces derniers mots, Saradoc quitta sa place et son assiette d'oeufs, chose extraordinaire pour un hobbit, et vint embrasser chaleureusement Primula sur la joue. Puis il ajouta:

« D'ailleurs, Primula, pourrais-je être le parrain de ce petit enfant? »

D'un air contrit, Primula répondit:

« Hélas, Sarry, je craint que ce ne soit pas possible; je l'avais déjà promis à Bilbon, il y a longtemps. Il n'a pas d'enfants et n'en aura vraissemblablement jamais, ça lui fera plaisir d'être parrain! »

Déçu, le jeune hobbit inclina la tête d'un air abattu.

« Par contre, poursuivit Primula, sur un ton malicieux, je vais demander à Esmeralda Touque d'être la marraine! Ça te fais plaisir, Sarry? »

« Oh, oui, oui! S'écria Saradoc en se jettant au cou de sa tante. Tu es la meilleure, Primula! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ma tante préférée? »

« Ah, bien c'est gentil pour les autres! Répliqua Primula moitié riante, moitié grondeuse. »

« Oh, mais il n'y a pas de mal, répliqua Amarante en riant, Primula est la plus jeune, c'est normal! »

Rendu euphorique par cette excellente nouvelle, toute la famille décida de partager un troisième petit déjeuner, à l'issue duquel Drogon proposa à son épouse unje promenade à Hobbitebourg. Cette idée fut acceuillie avec surprise par le reste des hobbits assemblés. Asphodel dit d'ailleurs à son frère Dinodas:

« Mais c'est fou, ces Sacquet sont vraiment des extravaguants! Il vient d'arriver et il veut déjà repartir! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Primula partageait la stupéfaction de ses frères et soeurs.

« Mais chéri, tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu d'abord? »

« Ah, il faut bien annoncer à ce cher Bilbon la naissance de son filleul, pas vrai? »

« Euh.....oui....oui, c'est vrai. »

Sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, les époux Sacquet firent atteler le carosse des Brandebouc et se dirigèrent vers Hobbitebourg. Primula profita de ce moment d'intimité pour entreprendre sonn mari sur le but véritable de cette visite:

« Chéri, tu ne veux pas te battre avec Bilbon, au moins? Dis, chéri, tu me le promets? »

Devant l'inquiétude de son épouse, Drogon ne put réprimer un petit rire:

« Mais non, mon amour, quelle idée! »

« Mais alors, pourquoi cette visite? »

« Ben, il faut bien avertir ce vieux Bilbon qu'il est le parrain du petit. Et surtout que je suis son père! »

« Oh, par Eru, je me demande bien comment cela va bien pouvoir tourner! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En début d'après-midi, les Sacquet arrivèrent enfin dans le chemin des trous du talus. Bell, qui était en train d'étendre son linge, lacha son ouvrage et courrut à leur rencontre en reconnaissant le carosse de son amie.

« Primula! Madame Primula! Oh, comme vous avez l'air en forme! Et vous aussi, Monsieur Drogon! Que nous vaut cette visite? »

« Bell, je suis enceinte! Répondit Primula dans un radieux sourire. Nous venons l'annoncer à Bilbon et lui demander d'être le parrain de notre enfant. »

« Oh, il sera surement ravi, il aime tant les enfants! »

Après avoir embrassé Bell , les époux Sacquet se dirigèrent finalement vers Cul-de-Sac. Quand Bilbon vint leur ouvrir, il afficha un sourire gêné, facilement expliquable par sa crainte de la réaction de Drogon. Allait-il l'insulter ou même le provoquer en duel? Au lieu de ça, Drogon serra vigoureusement son cousin dans ses bras.

« Ah, mon vieux Bilbon, si tu savais comme je suis heureux! Je vais bientôt être papa! »

Cette déclaration eut pour effet d'accroître encore davantage la perplexité du hobbit.

« Mais....euh.... Primula? »

« Primula m' adit toute la vérité! Dans un premier temps, j'ai eu envie de te tuer, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai réfléchit. Tu es mon cousin, et je connais....tes sentiments à l'égard de Primula. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, elle est si belle! Alors j'ai décidé de garder cet enfant! »

« Quoi????? »

« Oui, Bilbon, je désire que cet enfant soit mien et que toute cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir entre nous trois. Personne, jamais, ne doit connaître la vérité! »

« Mais c'est mon enfant, Drogon! Je n'ai jamais voulu l'abandonner! Jamais! Tu ne peux pas me le prendre! Non, tu ne peux pas! »

« C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander d'être son parrain, répliqua Drogon en ignorant l'accent désespéré de son cousin. Ainsi tu sera toujours présent dans sa vie! »

« Oui.....Fit Bilbon d'un air absent. Oui, d'accord. Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

et voilà!si vous voulez connaître la suite, même topo que d'habitude!


	15. Une naissance très attendue

Et voici la suite! merci à toutes pour vos encouragements! Mais avant toute chose, le petit jeu de Frodounette: **quel grand philosophe a dit: « gnoti seoton »?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_« comme un Dieu_

_oublié du ciel_

_je l'admirerai_

_moi son plus petit_

_comme un homme_

_devant un géant_

_moi pour cet enfant_

_je me grandirai. »_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après le départ de ses cousins, Bilbon se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et resta ainsi prostré toute la journée, ce qui eut pour conséquence de susciter l'inquiétude des Gamegie. Si bien qu'à l'heure du dîner, n'ayant toujours pas vu pointer le nez du maître de Cul-de-Sac, Bell se décida à gagner la grande demeure. Voyant la porte close, la jeune hobbite pris son courage à deux mains et entra, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. Elle visita toutes les pièces sans succès, puis, comme elle allait rebrousser chemin,, elle vit une ombre qui s'étendait vers la porte du bureau. Elle entra dans la pièce ou elle trouva Bilbon, recroquevillé au fond de son siège, le visage inondé de larmes.

« Oh, Monsieur Bilbon! Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive, alors? Demanda Bell de la même voix douce qu'elle utilisait pour s'adresser au petit Hamson. »

« Bell, ils.....ils vont avoir un enfant! Primula....Drogon...... »

La hobbite eut un gentil sourire et répondit:

« Mais c'est merveilleux, ça, Monsieur Bilbon! Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça! Et il va être joli comme sa maman, ce bébé, je suis sure! »

« Oui.....mais...... »

Sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, le pauvre Bilbon se remit à sangloter dans les bras bienveillants de Bell.

« Ah, je comprend! Vous l'aimez! Et cette naissance vous fait du mal, même si vous êtes heureux pour elle! Mais il ne faut pas être triste comme ça pour une femme! Vous pourriez en trouver une et très bien! Tiens, Madame Dora! C'est une belle femme, vous savez! »

Bilbon adressa à Bell un sourire triste et répondit:

« Tu es adorable, ma petite Bell, et je souhaite que cet enfant, si c'est un garçon, trouve un jour une épouse aussi exceptionnelle que toi! Mais l'amour ne se commande pas si aisément! »

« Oh, ça, pour sur! Quand j'ai vu mon Hamfast, je n'ai plus su ce qui m'arrivait! Et pourtant, j'étais bien chez ma mère! »

« Vous êtes un couple exemplaire, tous les deux! J'ai pour vous une profonde tendresse! »

« Oh, mais nous aussi, Monsieur Bilbon! Venez donc dîner avec nous, ça fera plaisir à Ham et le petit sera content de vous voir, aussi! Vous lui raconterez une histoire! Enfin, si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop, bien sur! »

Séchant ses larmes, le hobbit se leva enfin de son fauteuil, offrit galamment son bras à Bell et descendit avec elle le chemin des trous du talus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Huit mois plus tard, Primula devisait gaiement avec ses sœurs et Esmeralda Touque dans le grand boudoir de Château-Brande quand elle se sentit secouée d'une douleur lancinante dans le ventre. En son for intérieur, la hobbite pressentit que son enfant n'allait pas tarder à se faire connaître, mais personne ne prêta attention au visage angoissé de Madame Sacquet. En effet, Asphodèle et Esmeralda était en train de discuter de la bague que Saradoc avait offert à la jeune Touque en cadeau de fiançailles.

« Et bien, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, le petit Sarry! Quelle superbe émeraude! Tout son argent de Yule qu'il gardait depuis des années a du y passer! »

« Oui, je lui ai dit que c'était beaucoup trop!minauda Esmeralda. »

« Ah, non, on ne dit pas ça à un hobbit si on veut qu'il continue à nous gâter! Croyez-en ma vieille expérience, dit avec douceur Mirabella! »

« Oh, vous croyez, ma Tante? »

« Mais oui, ma petite Esmée, demande à ta cousine comment elle tient Drogon! N'est ce pas, Primula? Primula???? »

Mais la pauvre Primula, submergée par la douleur se trouvait maintenant recroquevillée par terre, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Stupéfaite, Mirabella écarquilla les yeux et s'écria:

« Aspho, Amarrante, votre sœur va accoucher! Portez-la dans sa chambre et envoyez quérir un docteur! Et Drogon! Et votre père! Oh, mes alleux!

« Mais mère, Primula ne devait accoucher que dans un mois! Et puis demain, c'est l'anniversaire du cousin Bilbon! Nous devions tous partir pour Hobbitebourg ce soir! Répliqua Asphodèle. »

« Ma pauvre enfant, tu n'es pas au courant que parfois, les enfants sont prématurés? Quant à Bilbon, je me moque pas mal de son anniversaire, à ce vieux bougre! Il s'agit de ma fille et de mon petit enfant! Allons, dépêchez-vous! Eru, faites que l'enfant vive! »

Asphodèle et Amarante portèrent Primula à sa chambre avec la plus grande difficulté, car la future mère, secouée par ses contractions, ne cessait de gigoter. Quand elle fut finalement installée dans son lit, Primula réclama son mari et Bilbon. Cette dernière demande rendit Asphodèle perplexe:

« Mais enfin, Primula, quelle idée fantaisiste! Ton maris, c'est normal qu'il vienne, mais pourquoi ce vieux grigou de Bilbon? »

« Je veux Bilbon, je veux Bilbon! C'est le pè......le parrain de mon enfant! Va le chercher, Aspho! S'écria Primula d'une voix hystérique. »

« Le parrain? Ma foi, ça peut bien attendre un peu! Au pire, et bien, tu n'auras qu'à prendre Sarry! »

Amarante secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et dit:

« Ne discute pas, Aspho, et fait ce qu'elle te demande! »

Asphodèle regarda sa sœur aînée d'un air incrédule et répliqua:

« Mais Amarante, est-ce bien prudent de la laisser seule? »

« Elle n'est pas seule, je reste avec elle, et Mère est partie chercher le médecin avec Esmeralda. ça ne sert à rien d'être trop nombreux atour d'elle, nous risquons de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose! Allons, prend la voiture, et file à Hobbitebourg! »

A contre-cœur, Asphodèle sortit de la pièce et courût faire atteler la voiture. La hobbite était si nerveuse, elle pressa tant le cochet que la voiture mit moins de deux heures pour arriver aux abords de Hobbitebourg. Pendant qu'Asphodèle faisait monter Bilbon dans la voiture, Mirabella arrivait dans la chambre de Primula, flanquée du docteur Ruby Fouine, de la sage-femme Jacinthe Bouleau, et d'un jeune apothicaire, Bungo Chubb. Devant tout ce monde, Amarante s'écria:

« Mais enfin, Mère, qu'est ce que ce défilé? Et ou est Drogon? »

« J'ai envoyé Menegilda le chercher. Madame Bouleau et Monsieur Chubb vont assister le docteur. »

Amarante leva les yeux aux ciel, et soupira:

« Pff, Mère, si vous comptez sur cette garce de Ménégilda pour prévenir Drogon...... »

« Oh, Amarante! S'écria Mirabella, indigné, je te signale qu'il s'agit de ta belle sœur! »

« Excusez-moi, Mère, l'inquiétude m'égare. »

Sans prêter attention au bavardage des deux femmes, le docteur s'approcha de Primula pour l'examiner. Elle interrogea cette dernière sur la fréquence de ses contractions, et finit par déclarer:

«Bien, je pense que le travail ne vas pas commencer avant quelques heures, nous avons encore du temps devant nous! Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Madame Brandebouc, je vais rester ici, jusqu'à ce que votre fille ait donné naissance à son enfant. »

« Mais bien sur, Docteur, bien sur! »

Passablement abrutie par le babillage qui l'entourait et par la douleur, Primula se sentait plonger dans une torpeur nauséeuse, mais finit par articuler d'une voix faible:

« Ou.....ou est Drogon? »

Mirabella caressa le front de sa fille et répondit d'une voix douce:

« Il va arriver, ma chérie, il va arriver! Calme-toi, voyons. »

« Je veux Drogon! Je veux mon mari! Répliqua Primla d'une voix larmoyante. »

Comme s'il avait entendu les prières de son épouse, Drogon surgit au même moment dans la pièce, tel un héros de conte de fée. L'assistance fut tellement surprise et soulagée de l'arrivée du hobbit que personne ne remarqua Menegilda qui se trouvait derrière son beau-frère, l'air pincé et mécontent.

« Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Docteur, nous pourrions peut-être laisser ma fille et mon gendre en tête à tête quelques instants? Demanda timidement Mirabella. »

« Mais bien sur! Répondit Ruby Fouine avec douceur. Mais ne fatiguez pas votre épouse, Monsieur Sacquet! »

Drogon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'assistance quitta bientôt la pièce. Puis Drogon s'approcha du lit et saisit tendrement la main de Primula.

« Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie? »

« Ca peut aller, mais......ou est Bilbon? »

« Je crois que ta sœur est allé le chercher. Mais tu sais, il faut le temps de revenir d'Hobbitebourg! Et puis, tu n'étais pas sensée accouché aujourd'hui!tu as surpris tout le monde, mon amour! »

Primula soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis répliqua sur un ton énervé:

« Tout le monde, peut-être! Mais pas toi! Ni Bilbon! Inutile de jouer les surpris, Drogon, nous sommes seuls! »

Drogon adressa à son épouse un regard malheureux et répondit:

« Oh, Primula, pourquoi me le rappeler! J'avais fini par me convaincre que ce bébé était mien! Pourquoi remuer de cruels souvenirs en un si beau jour? »

« Mais chéri, tu...euh....nous avons déjà spolié Bilbon de son enfant! Nous ne devons pas le priver de sa naissance! Je voudrais tant qu'i soit là quand le petit arrivera! »

« Oui, oui, ma chérie, fit Drogon en caressant gentiment le front de Primula. Mais pour l'heure, tu dois te calmer. L'agitation n'est pas bonne dans ton état! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant que Drogon s'efforçait de calmer les angoisses de son épouse, les discussions allaient bon train dans le grand salon de Château- Brande, chacun y allant de son avis personnel;

« Tout de même, disait Jacinthe Bouleau à Ruby Fouine, un prématuré de huit mois! Vous pensez qu'il pourra vivre, docteur? »

« Oh, ça s'est déjà vu, et puis la mère est en bonne santé! Répondit Ruby sur un ton confiant. »

« Prévoyez-vous une naissance difficile, docteur, intervint Amarrante en s'approchant de Ruby? C'est que ma petite sœur est si délicate! »

« Rassurez-vous, Mademoiselle Brandebouc, votre sœur est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît! »

Mirabella, qui ne disait rien depuis un certain temps, assise dans un confortable fauteuil de velours rouge, un travail d'aiguille à la main, ne pût réprimer un soupir de soulagement en entendant les paroles du médecin:

« Que me voilà soulagée! Le premier enfant de ma Primula! C'est quelque chose, tout de même! »

« N'exagérons rien, Mère! Répliqua sournoisement Ménégilda! Vous avez déjà un petit fils et rien ne certifie que celui-ci vive! On sait bien ce que valent les méthodes fantaisistes des Sacquet et de leurs amis les elfes! Et d'ailleurs, Primula fait beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose! Quelle idée de faire venir ce vieux fou de Bilbon! Encore un moyen de se rendre intéressante! »

« Et bien, tu vas pouvoir cracher ton venin directement, la coupa Amarante. Le voici qui arrive! »

En effet, Bilbon venait de faire son entrée dans le smial, escorté d'Asphodèle, visiblement épuisée par le voyage impromptu qu'elle venait de faire. Sans prendre le temps de se défaire de son manteau, Bilbon s'approcha de Mirabella et demanda d'une voix ou perçait l'angoisse:

« Comment vont les choses? Je n'arrive pas trop tard, au moins? »

Bien qu'elle fût elle-même angoissée, Menegilda ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'air paniqué » de Bilbon.

« Mais non, mon ami, calmez-vous, l'enfant n'est pas encore née, et Primula va bien! Vrai, à vous voir ainsi, on croirait que c'est vous le père! Tout à l'heure, Drogon était plus calme que vous! »

Bilbon fut tellement stupéfait de la remarque de Mirabella qu'il devint tout blanc et tomba dans le mutisme le plus absolu. Consciente des raisons du trouble de son cousin, Amarante vint à son secours:

« Voyons, Mère, c'est bien naturel; l'accouchement n'était prévu que pour dans un mois! Et voici qu'on envoie chercher Bilbon! N'importe qui serait dans cet état! Mais ou est père? »

« Et bien, il devait régler des conflits de voisinage, aujourd'hui, Rorimac, Saradas, Dodinas et Dinodas l'ont accompagné. Je n'ai pas pu les joindre, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Mirabella, Gorbadoc ses fils firent bientôt leur entrée. Le vieil hobbit semblait de très méchante humeur. Sans adresser une parole ni un regard à quiconque, il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil le plus proche et s'empara de sa pipe posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. Puis il se laissa lui-même tomber sur un siège garni de coussins moelleux et finit par s'écrier:

« Quelle plaie! Encore un problème de potager entre les Soucolline et les Petiterrier! Figurez-vous que le père Soucolline prétend que l'autre a fait pousser des carottes sur son terrain! Naturellement, il en réclame le bénéfice, mais Petiterrier soutient que le lopin de terre en question est en indivision! Le problème est que sur le cadastre , le terrain en question n'existe pas! Ah, par Eru, quelle journée! Mais quelle journée, mes enfants! »

« Oh, notre journée n'a pas manqué de rebondissements non plus, je te l'assure, répliqua Mirabella. »

« Ah, oui? Fit Gorbadoc, incrédule. Et qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer? »

« Oh, pas grand chose, répondit son épouse sur un ton moqueur. Ta fille benjamine est sur le point d'accoucher, c'est tout! »

« QUOI?????? »

Avec l'énergie d'un hobbit de vingt ans, le vieux Gorbadoc bondit hors de son siège et partit en courant à la chambre de sa fille. Arrivé sur place, il ouvrit vivement la porte et se rua au pied du lit ou se trouvait encore Drogon:

« Primula! Primula, ma petite fille chérie! Oh, je m'en veux tellement de n'être pas venu plus tôt! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, père, le docteur a dit que ce serait sans doute pour demain matin. Bilbon est-il arrivé? »

« Euh.....oui, il est dans le grand salon, avec tes frères et sœurs. Je me demandais aussi ce qu'il faisait là! »

Primula ne répondit rien mais eut un énigmatique sourire , compris de Drogon seul. Puis elle conseilla gentiment à son père d'aller rejoindre ses hôtes, les douleurs étant maintenant espacées. Gorbadoc quitta alors à contre-cœur le chevet de sa fille, mais se proposa d'installer le docteur Fouine dans la chambre de Primula pour la nuit. Après avoir pris des nouvelles rassurantes de Primula auprès de Ruby, la famille partagea une collation légère et chacun regagna ses appartement, la délivrance de Primula n'étant prévu que pour le lendemain. Néanmoins, le chevet de la jeune Madame Sacquet fut investit, en plus du médecin, par Drogon, et, chose plus surprenante pour la famille, par Bilbon. Ce dernier prétexta qu'il s'agissait de la naissance de son premier filleul, toutefois, cet explication laissa perplexe et dubitative toute la famille Brandebouc.

La soirée et la majeure partie de la nuit se passa dans le plus grand calme, mais vers cinq heures du matin, Drogon fut réveillé par un cri déchirant; c'était Primula qui était reprise par ses contractions. Le pauvre hobbit resta un instant hagard, ne sachant s'il était bien éveillé ou encore en train de rêver, puis se résolut à réveiller Bilbon et le docteur Fouine.

« Docteur, je.......mon épouse se trouve mal! Je crois que c'est pour maintenant! Enfin.....pour dans pas longtemps! »

Sans répondre, la hobbite bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers Primula:

« Par Eru, elle vient de perdre les eaux! Vite, Bilbon, allez me chercher Jacinthe et Bungo! »

« Docteur, je....... »

« Le temps presse, dépêchez vous! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le smial était en ébullition, attendant fébrilement des nouvelles de Primula. Ruby avait fermement insisté pour que toute la famille, le père compris, attende dans la pièce voisine, jusqu'à la fin des opérations. L'attente dura jusqu'à sept heures du matin, dans l'affolement et l'angoisse la plus totale. Enfin, on entendit un petit cri strident, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Fouine fit son apparition dans l'antichambre, un sourire bienveillant et soulagé aux lèvres. Puis elle se dirigea vers Drogon et lui prit la main:

« Venez, Monsieur Sacquet, venez voir votre fils! Ah, c'est un beau garçon! Joli comme un cœur et bien vigoureux! »

A l'annonce de Ruby, chacun fut soulagé et heureux, à l'exception de Ménégilda, jalouse de l'intérêt que la famille portait au « rejeton » de Primula, et de Bilbon. En effet, lorsque le docteur s'était approché de Drogon, il avait ressenti à l'égard de son cousin un violent sentiment de rancœur et de haine; on lui volait son enfant. On lui volait son enfant et nul ne s'en souciait, nul même ne le savait. Un instant, il fut pris du désir de mettre à son doigt l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs années auparavant dans la caverne de Gollum et d'aller étrangler Drogon sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Mais ce mauvais penchant s'envola lorsque Drogon fit son entrée dans l'antichambre avec le petit bébé dans ses bras.

« Montre le nous, Drogon! Montre nous ton fils, s'écria Saradoc d'une voix joyeuse! »

Mais malgré l'euphorie générale, Mirabella s'inquiétait encore de l'état de Primula:

« Drogon, comment va ma fille, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse. »

« Elle va bien, mère, répondit le hobbit qui pleurait de joie. L'accouchement s'est très bien passé. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais pas longtemps, Bungo Chubb vient de lui donner un calmant. »

Puis Drogon s'approcha de Bilbon, et lui mit le bébé dans les bras.

« Bilbon, c'est à toi de présenter ton filleul à la famille, c'est la tradition. Regarde, on dirait que Frodon t'aime déjà! »

Ému jusqu'aux larmes par ce geste qu'il n'attendait pas, Bilbon suréleva un peu l'enfant pour que toute l'assistance puisse le voir, et dit:

« Voici Frodon Sacquet, le fils premier né de mes cousins, Primula et Drogon! Longue vie à cette enfant! Qu'Illuvatar le prenne en sa protection et qu'il accomplisse de grandes choses! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il était très long! Le prochain sera plus court et plus léger. Mais si vous voulez le lire, cliquez en bas à gauche!


	16. premières visites

Après une absence assez longue, voici la suite de « Primula et Drogon »; merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques semaines après l'accouchement, les hobbits des plus grandes familles de la Comté affluèrent au Pays de Bouc pour rendre visite au petit-fils dernier né de Gorbadoc. Soucieux de ménager Primula, le vieil hobbit avait refusé un maximum de visites, ne tolérant que la présence de visiteurs incontournables. Ainsi, les hobbits les plus modestes, auprès de qui Primula et Drogon jouissaient pourtant d'une grande popularité n'eurent pas l'heur de pouvoir venir saluer le bébé. Les seuls roturiers admis furent les Gamegie, et ce sur la demande expresse de Primula qui voulait que son amie Bell soit l'une des premières à rencontrer son fils.

« Père, avait argumenté Primula, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais faire des sourires à Lobellia Sacquet de Besace qui n'a, du reste, jamais pu me supporter alors que je ne peux même pas montrer Frodon à mon amie Bell. »

Devant l'insistance de sa fille, Gorbadoc avait cédé. Après tout, les Gamegie étaient de braves gens et Bell avait toujours servi avec dévouement la famille de son gendre. Le grand maître du pays de Bouc envoya donc un courrier à Hobbitebourg conviant le jardinier de son cousin et son épouse auprès du berceau de son petit fils. Quand elle eut la missive en main, Bell Gamegie ne put réprimer sa joie:

« Comme je suis heureuse pour Madame Primula! Dit-elle à Hamfast! Elle voulait tellement un enfant! Et comme il doit être magnifique! »

« N'exagérons rien, avait répondu Hamfast dans un sourire amusé. A cet âge-là, tu sais, ma chérie, tous les enfants se ressemblent! »

« Non, non, tu verras, je suis sure que celui-là est différent des autres. »

Cette fois, Hamfast n'avait rien répondu, ne voulant pas contrarier son épouse qu'il adorait. Dès le lendemain, le couple se mit en route pour Hobbitebourg avec le petit Hamson, alors âgé de trois ans. La petite famille fut reçu avec beaucoup d'honneur par Mirabella en personne qui emmena Hamson jouer avec les autres enfants et conduisit Bell et Hamfast auprès de Primula et du bébé.

« Comme il est joli! S'écria Bell en voyant le petit Frodon. Deux saphirs dans un visage de porcelaine! Oh, qu'est ce qu'il ressemble à sa maman! Ah, ça, Madame Primula, vous l'avez attendu, ce petit, mais on peut dire que ça en valait la peine! »

« C'est vrai, ajouta Hamfast! Je soupçonnais Monsieur Bilbon d'exagérer quand il nous disait qu'il était magnifique, mais il avait raison! Et Monsieur Drogon, alors, il ne doit pas être peu fier! »

« Oui, oui, répondit Primula dans un faible sourire. Veux-tu le prendre un peu, Bell? »

« Je ne sais pas si... »

Sans laisser à Bell le loisir de répondre, Primula vint lui mettre le bébé dans les bras. Manifestement ravi d'être en compagnie, Frodon gratifia Bell d'un radieux sourire qui émut la hobbite au plus haut point.

« Oh, comme il est gracieux! C'est rare, un enfant de cet âge qui accepte d'aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère! »

« Ca, on peut dire que j'ai de la chance! Répliqua en riant Primula! Frodon aime beaucoup le monde! Il ne pleure pratiquement jamais et accepte de prendre son biberon avec n'importe qui...Sauf ma belle-soeur, Menegilda! Enfin, cela dit, elle n'était guère enthousiaste au moment de sa naissance, il est vrai! »

Le couple Gamegie resta un long moment à bavarder amicalement avec Primula et repris le chemin d'Hobbitebourg en fin d'après-midi, car Hamfast s'inquiétait de laisser le jardin de Monsieur Bilbon sans surveillance. Le calme ne revint pas pour autant à Château-Brande, car en début de soirée, les Sacquet de Besace se firent annoncer. Leur venue n'enchantait guère Gorbadoc, et encore moins Drogon, mais les liens de parenté obligeaient l'un et l'autre à faire bonne figure à ces facheux. Si Othon seul parlait peu et n'était guère dérangeant, on ne pouvait, en revanche, pas en dire autant de sa femme. Depuis toute jeune, Lobelia avait toujours été à la fois arriviste et vindicative. Issue d'un milieu moins huppé que son époux, elle avait considéré son mariage comme une promotion sociale et depuis lors, s'employait à écraser par ses piques toutes les dames de son entourage, les traitants d'oisives et d'ecervelées. Primula avait particulièrement fait les frais de sa jalousie et de sa morgue; en effet, Lobelia n'avait jamais pu supporter la beauté de sa cousine et la sympathie qu'elle provoquait auprès de tout son entourage. Mais le pire grief de Lobelia tenait au fait qu'étant plus jeune, Othon avait lui aussi fait la cour à sa belle cousine. Aussi la qualifiait-elle de « femme légère » chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et depuis la naissance de Frodon, sa haine vis à vis des Sacquet était allé en grandissant; jusqu'alors, sa seule suppériorité vis à vis de Primula résidait dans le fait qu'elle avait un fils. Mais à présent que sa cousine était elle aussi mère, de surcroit d'un fils qu'on disait partout magnifique, Lobelia s'était trouvée ramenée à sa triste médiocrité. Soucieux de ne pas faillir à ses responsabilités, Gorbadoc vint acceuillir ses hôtes lui-même, un sourire affable autant que forcé épinglé aux lèvres.

« Chers cousins, quelle heureuse surprise! Mentit Gorbadoc. Primula sera certainement ravie de votre visite! »

« Elle peut, oui! Répliqua Lobelia sur un ton âpre. Ce n'est pas rien que de faire tant de route pour faire risette à un mouflet! Vraiment, on a pas fait tant de bruit pour mon Lothon! »

Gorbadoc eut envie de servir une réplique acerbe à sa déplaisante cousine, mais n'en fit rien, soucieux de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus désagréable; il fit servir des raffraichissement à ses hôtes et fit informer sa fille de leurs visites. Quelques minutes plus tard, Primula fit son entrée dans le grand salon de Château-Brande, Frodon dans les bras.

« Othon, Lobelia! Comme c'est gentil d'être venu! Oh, mais Lothon est là, aussi! Tu veux venir faire un bisou à ton nouveau cousin, mon petit Lothon? »

« Nan, c'est nul, les bébés! Répliqua le petit garçon avec le même ton cinglant que sa mère. »

« Hum...oui, c'est vrai qu'à cet âge, les bébés semblent ennuyeux, répliqua Primula sur son ton le plus aimable. Vous resterez bien dîner ici? »

« Pour sur, répondit Othon! Au moins, on ne se sera pas déplacé pour rien! »

« Oui, euh...Bon, veuillez m'excusez, mais je dois aller donner son biberon à Frodon »

« Je peux m'en charger, ma chérie! Tenta Gorbadoc. »

« Non, Père, restez plutôt avec nos hôtes! »

Et Primula disparut dans le vestibule, abandonnant son père en proie à ses déplaisants cousins. Lorsque les Sacquet de Besace repartirent le lendemain matin, chacun en fut soulagé, et ils ne devaient plus importuner leurs cousins jusqu'à l'entrée à l'école de Frodon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et bien, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! dans le prochain chapitre, plusieurs années seront sautées car l'optique de cette fic n'est pas de narrer l'enfance de Frodon. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu!


	17. propositions scolaires

Après une attente assez longue, voici la suite de cette fic. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les six années qui suivirent la naissance de Frodon furent très heureuses pour la famille Sacquet. En grandissant, le petit garçon devenait de plus en plus vif et ouvert, provoquant partout la fierté de ses parents, tant par son extrême politesse que par sa curiosité d'esprit. Le mimétisme aidant, chacun s'accordait à trouver une grande ressemblance entre Frodon et son père avéré, ce qui remplissait à tous coups de hobbit de joie et d' orgueil. A quatre ans, Frodon savait déjà très bien lire et à cinq, il possédait déjà quelques rudiments d'elfique, transmis par son parrain. Si bien que Primula, désireuse de sortir son fils d'un environnement exclusivement peuplé d'adultes et de lui faire connaître d'autres enfants de son âge, décida de le mettre à l'école à la rentrée 1375; contre toute attente, cette idée ne remplit pas Drogon d'enthousiasme. Un jour, après le dîner, alors que Frodon venait d'aller se coucher, le hobbit décida d'entreprendre son épouse sur la question de l'école:

« Chérie, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de mettre le petit à l'école cette année. Peut-être pourrions-nous attendre encore un peu... »

Primula adressa à son époux un regard interrogateur et répliqua:

« Mais pourquoi donc? Il a l'âge, tu sais! Et ce n'est pas sain pour lui d'être sans arrêt avec nous, ses grands-parents ou Bilbon. »

« Oui, mais il sait déjà tant de choses! Il risque de s'ennuyer avec les enfants de son âge, tu ne penses pas? »

« Ecoute, nous verrons avec le directeur de l'école! Si Frodon s'ennuie, on pourra toujours lui faire sauter une classe. »

Drogon se renfrogna comme un enfant à qui on fait comprendre qu'il n'aura pas le jouet convoité, mais finit par déclarer devant l'insistance et le regard irrésistible de sa femme:

« Et bien...Soit, nous en parlerons à Frodon demain. »

« Je suis sure qu'il sera enthousiaste, ajouta Primula sur un ton apaisant. Il est si sociable! Il sera ravi de se faire de nouveaux amis! »

Drogon eut un petit sourire triste et répondit:

« Oui...Enfin, ça me fait bizarre de voir mon petit garçon s'éloigner de la maison...J'ai l'impression...Qu'il va m'échapper! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain de cette discussion, Primula vint réveiller le petit Frodon. Elle ouvrit grand les volets et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, tu as bien dormi? »

« Oh, oui, Maman! J'ai fait un beau rêve! »

La hobbite regarda l'enfant avec une infinie tendresse et dit:

« Ah oui? Raconte! »

« J'étais avec Oncle Bilbon, et il m'emmenait dans un bel endroit, avec des arbres aux feuilles d'or et d'argent! Et il y avait beaucoup de grandes gens, très beaux et très gentils! Et ils étaient tous très bien habillés! Je crois que c'était des elfes! Dit, Maman, tu crois que j'en verrais des elfes, un jour? »

Primula éclata de rire et répondit:

« Ma foi, c'est bien possible! En tous cas, tu es mon petit prince elfe à moi! »

Puis Primula pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon passa les bras autour du cou de sa mère et lui dévora les joues de baisers.

« Et moi, je te protégerais toujours, ma petite Maman chérie! »

« Oui, mon grand! En attendant, tu vas venir prendre ton petit déjeuner! Papa et moi avons des choses à te dire. »

« C'est des choses chouettes ou des choses ennuyeuses? Demanda Frodon en lançant à sa mère un petit sourire malicieux. »

« Des choses chouettes! Allez, maintenant on va remplir ton petit ventre, Monsieur Sacquet! »

Primula traversa le smial avec l'enfant dans ses bras et vint dans la cuisine ou les attendaient Drogon. L'enfant sauta des bras de sa mère et courrut embrasser le hobbit:

« Bonjour, Papa! »

« Bonjour, mon grand! Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de découvrir un monde nouveau et plein d'aventures? »

« Chouette! On va voir des elfes! »

Drogon éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme du petit garçon. Il but une gorgée de café et déclara:

« Et bien...Pas exactement, mon grand. Mais Maman et moi pensons qu'il est temps pour toi de voler un peu de tes propres ailes, d'apprendre des choses nouvelles! Tu voudrais apprendre plein de choses, mon Frodon? »

« Oh, oui, Papa! S'écria le petit garçon en battant des mains. »

« Et ça te dirais de te faire plein de nouveaux amis? Des petits camarades de ton âge? »

« Oh, oui! Ça serait bien! »

Drogon et Primula échangèrent un regard d'intelligence, et Primula finit par déclarer:

« Et bien, la chose est entendue! Demain, nous irons t'inscrire à l'école pour la rentrée prochaine. Tu es content d'aller à l'école mon chéri? »

A ces mots, le petit hobbit se renfrogna. Ses grands yeux bleus perdirent leur éclats joyeux et ses lèvres se déformèrent en une moue boudeuse.

« Euh...Sais pas. »

« Pourquoi, mon grand? Demanda Drogon avec douceur. Tu as peur de quitter Maman? Mais tu sais, l'école, c'est juste pendant la journée! »

« Non. J'ai peur, Papa? »

« Peur de quoi, voyons? Un Sacquet n'a peur de rien mon fils! »

« Si...C'est Lothon... »

« Lothon? Fit Drogon, perplexe. Que vient-il faire ici, ce petit idiot, vilain et mal éduqué? »

Frodon baissa les yeux, faisant presque plonger le bout de son petit nez dans son chocolat chaud.

« Il est méchant avec moi! Il a dit que lui et sa bande allait me frapper si j'allait à l'école! »

Les paroles de Frodon eurent pour effet d'irriter Primula au plus haut point. La hobbite devint pâle comme un linge et s'écria avec fureur:

« Oh, le petit voyou! S'en prendre ainsi à un enfant plus jeune que lui! Je reconnaît bien là le caractère détestable de sa mère! Oh, mais je vais lui dire deux mots, moi, à Lobelia! Ah, ça, mais on ne menace pas mon fils impunément! »

D'un geste de la main, Drogon fit signe à son épouse de se calmer:

« N'en fait rien, Primula, ce n'est pas un bon service à rendre à Frodon! »

« Mais...Mais pourquoi? »

« Parce que Frodon doit régler ce genre de problème tout seul pour bien grandir! Il faut qu'il apprenne à se défendre sans l'aide de sa maman! Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le secourir, Primula! »

« Mais j'ai peur, Papa! Fit le petit garçon d'une voix blanche. »

« Je sais, mon fils, mais le meilleur moyen de vaincre sa peur, c'est de la surmonter! Alors? Tu veux y aller, à l'école? »

« Oui, Papa. »

« Tu tiendras tête à ce voyou de Lothon? »

« Oui, Papa! »

Drogon sourit avec fierté et souleva le petit garçon au dessus de sa tête, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

« C'est bien, mon fils! Je suis fier de toi! Et un jour, tu seras un grand et fort hobbit comme ton père! Et tu feras de grandes choses! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! dans le prochain chapitre, vous assisterez à la première journée d'école de Frodon. Mais pour ça, laissez moi un petit mot!


End file.
